The Aftermath Book 1:The Fire and It's Flames
by Bluedog270
Summary: (T for a lot of Violence; mild or little Language) *Josh is 16 and Ivy is 15* No 'Hunger Games'. This is the story of Katniss and Peeta's son and daughther. / Gale smirked. "Say goodbye to your happy life Josh." Josh's world went black. /
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Convinicing

~A/N~

Hello people! So as I promised, here is my new story! It is about Katniss and Peeta's children and Gale comes back…THIS IS NOT LIKE ALL OF THE OTHER STORIES, IN THIS ONE, GALE COMES BACK FOR REVENGE! THEIR KIDS DON'T GET THROWN INOT THE HUNGER GAMES SO THIS IS DIFFERENT! Please read!

ENJOY+ REVIEW!

**^3****RD**** PERSON^**

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))) = Line Break

Chapter 1- Prologue- Convincing

All Katniss had to say was I do and she would be married to the love of her life. Those 2 words would unite her and her lover. The blue eyes of her fiancé bored a hole through her heart. Katniss let out a breath. You could hear a pin drop. She let the words I do slip smoothly from her mouth. The blue eyes glistened in the bright light of the day. Thom, the pastor, smiled. He handed a ring to Peeta and to Katniss.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Peeta took ahold of Katniss' hand. Using his other hand, he slipped the ring on her finger. Katniss slowly did the same with his ring. Peeta's arm snaked around her waist. He pulled her closer. His mouth was inches away from her lips. His smile grew larger.

"I love you Katniss. Real or not real?" Peeta was kidding around with the real or not real part. Katniss smiled as well. She pushed her lips upon his. This kiss was like no other. Their lips were lined perfectly and their hearts were skipping the same beat. This kiss created a roaring fire inside both of them. This fire would never go out. Even if put though the coldest water, or toughest foes. It would still never go out. Katniss pulled away for air as the room erupted in claps and sobs of loved ones. Their faces were still close to each other, but not touching.

"My love for you will always be real Peeta. Always." Peeta nodded his head in agreement as he led her down the aisle. When they reached the doors, Peeta finally answered back.

"Always is right and we will never forget our loved ones or this day."

"Peeta, what do you mean by forgetting-" Katniss didn't finish her sentence because the wind was knocked out of her. Before her were thousands of primroses and rue flowers. Peeta pecked her on the forehead. Gasps were heard behind them as everyone else walked out. Tears streaked down Katniss' face.

"Had them delivered during the ceremony. I hope neither of us will ever forget this day." Katniss buried her head into Peeta's chest.

"Thank you Peeta. And I will always remember."

"I knew you would say that."

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Getting married at 18 is very rare. Almost no one does it. People usually wait in till they hit their 20's. The thing is, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen didn't want to wait that long. Since they were well known as rebels, people where out for them. They didn't know which moment would be their last. So they got married at an early age. They don't regret doing it either, they are very happy they did. Peeta even connived Katniss on having children. Now, Katniss always said no because of the Hunger Games. But since Paylor took office, the Hunger Games were banned. There was even a law saying that they could never happen again. Peeta still has flashbacks and Katniss still breaks down at times and has nightmares. But they worked though it and still are. They have 2 children. One girl and one boy. The girl had brown hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father. She could hunt and not cook anything just like her mother but expressed her feeling in painting like her father. Her name was Ivy Primrose Mellark. The boy had all the same traits as his father. The same blonde hair and blue eyes. The only difference was that he couldn't paint for his life. But he could cook anything amazingly just like his father. He was also great at hunting. His name was Josh Finn Mellark. They were both wonderful kids. Josh was 18 and Ivy was 17. They would always fight when they were little. They would just get scolded at for 1 minute. Now, with them being in the teenager state, every time they fought they would get yelled at for an hour or week. Katniss and Peeta were harsh on them when they fought because they didn't want their children to turn out like them. Nightmares and violence. This is the story of Josh and Ivy. What happens when Gale comes back from 2 still being single? What happens when Josh and Ivy find someone else hunting out in the forest with them? What happens when Gale comes back to take Katniss as his own? Will Josh and Ivy find true love? Will Gale win? Will Katniss stay with Peeta? Everyone's lives were normal for 18 years. But now, a twist happens. What extremes will Gale go to? Will Gale kill for the love of his life or will he team up with the rebellious groups of peacekeepers that want everything the way it was before the Mellarks came along. Will he do both? So many questions and answers packed into one awesome story. This is the real or not real story of the Mellark family that will always keep you on the edge of your seat. This story is real and its events are real and not nightmares. But, will everyone think they are nightmares? Is this story really a dream? Read and review for what YOU want to happen. I will take all ideas into mind and try to include as many that make sense. So enjoy reading!


	2. Chapter 2 The Past Never Leaves You

~A/N~

Thank you to **horsecrazy141** and **Clove is a ninja** for reviewing! Enjoy!

_**BOLD **_

_**AND **_

_**ITICS ARE FLASHBACKS**_

Chapter 2- The Past Never Leaves You

"Josh! Will you pay attention and knead that dough right please!" Peeta yelled across the kitchen to his son. Josh snapped out of his day dreaming. It was noon and a Saturday. Josh would always go to work with his father on the weekends. Really he was forced too because him and his father were the only ones out of the Mellark family that could cook. His mother, Katniss, and his sister Ivy could not cook if their lives depended on it. So on weekends Ivy and Katniss would go hunting. Josh could hunt too, but he usually went out by himself or just with his sister. Josh jumped at the sound of his father's voice. "All right dad! I'm going! Sorry!" Josh yelled back to his father as the bell rang. Peeta went to go and help the customer. Josh started to knead the dough. The right way too. Josh then heard a crash come from the front of the shop. Josh darted to the front of the shop to see what had happened. He was in shock at the sight. Peeta was on the floor. The customer was staring at him in shock. Josh looked into the seam eyes of the customer.

"What happened?" He asked, slowly approaching his father. The customer backed towards the door.

"I-I don't know! I asked for some raisin bread and once he saw me, he mumbled something about mutts and I don't know!" Josh saw his father shake a little bit.

"What is your name?" Josh asked questions and fear taking over his mind. This has only happened once before.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Josh, Ivy, Katniss and Peeta were all sitting in the family room watching a movie. It was Friday; they would always watch some type of movie on Friday nights. The movie was interrupted by an important accouchement from the Capitol. The president, Paylor, appeared on screen. **

"**Hello citizens of Panem! I just have one little favor to ask of you. Today is May 8****th****. Now for you past victors, you know what today used to be. But for all of you "new" people out there, let me tell you. Every year, on May 8****th****, 2 children aged from 12 to 18 would get picked at random to be tributes in the Hunger Games." As Paylor took a breath, Peeta who was sitting next to Josh tensed. Josh looked up at his father's face and saw pure anger and hatred. Josh looked at his mother, who hadn't noticed. She was too busy listening to Paylor with a worried expression on her face. Josh looked at his sister who was sitting on the other side of Peeta. (Katniss was sitting next to Ivy) Ivy had noticed Peeta tense up as well. She gave Josh a "what is wrong with dad" look. Josh just shrugged. Paylor started speaking again. **

"**The Hunger Games were a sad and just plain mad event where 24 kids would fight to the death with 1 victor emerging. So I would like for everyone right now to give a moment of silence for those who had to compete in the Hunger Games and passed." Paylor bent her head down and you could hear the crickets chirping all the way from the Capitol. But the silence didn't last long in the Mellark household. Just as the movie they were watching returned to the screen, Peeta tackled Katniss to the ground. Josh and Ivy were frozen in shock. **

"**You filthy, ruthless mutt! You won't be able to kill me if I kill you first!" Peeta was trying to choke Katniss but Katniss was fighting his grasp the best she could. **

"**Peeta! Stop! Please remember! We got married, we had children and-" Katniss stopped herself right there realizing that Josh and Ivy were watching. Katniss managed to push Peeta off her and got to her feet. She pushed Josh and Ivy towards the stairs. **

"**Go up to your rooms now! If I am not up there in 5 minutes go and get Uncle Haymitch! Now GO!" Peeta pulled her back again and now had her on the ground and in a choke hold again. Josh looked at Ivy. Ivy nodded her head. They both rushed over to Peeta and tried to tug him off Katniss. Katniss kept trying to reason with him. Josh and Ivy finally got Peeta off Katniss. Josh had him in an arm lock. Both of his arms were around his waist. Ivy was helping Katniss off the ground. Peeta had used up all of his energy but was still fighting the best he could. But since Josh had just turned 18 and had all of the physical traits of his father, including the strong ness and stockiness, he had Peeta in a strong grip. **

"**Let go of me! I need to kill that backstabbing mutt!" Peeta was yelling and screaming at Josh.**

"**Ivy, go and get Haymitch." Katniss said and with that Ivy bolted out the front door. Katniss tried to reason with Peeta again but it still wouldn't work. Ivy and Haymitch came busting though the front door within minutes later and Peeta still had not snapped out of his episode. **

"**Girl you better think of something quick because he is going to hurt your boy soon!" Haymitch said after taking in the scene. He was surprisingly sober. He had lightened up on drinking because of Katniss and Peeta having children. But he still drank every once in a while.**

"**Haymitch! What can I do? He will not snap out of it! I-I don't know what to do! Please help me!" Katniss started sobbing into Haymitch's shoulder. Josh and Ivy have seen his mother or father break down and start crying. Never in their lives. Haymitch pushed her off him. **

"**Do what you did in the first games sweetheart. Kiss him. It is our last chance." Katniss nodded her head. Josh pushed Peeta onto the couch and looked into his eyes trying to see his father in them, but the blue was gone and was replaced by black darkness. His eyes were the size of pebbles.**

"**Dad…" Josh whispered. Katniss gently pushed him out of the way and took his spot in front of Peeta. Just as Peeta used his last bit of energy to lunge at her again, she pushed her lips to his. His eyes went back to normal and he kissed back. He pulled away for air. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Katniss cried softly into his chest. **

"**You love me real or not real?" Peeta asked, holding her tighter. Katniss swallowed down her tears and said yes in a voice no bigger than a mouse's. **

"**You didn't answer my question Katniss." Katniss did the unthinkable. She pushed Peeta away and ran out the front door. Peeta and Katniss didn't make up in till a month passed. **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

This had happened a few months ago from this moment right now. The customer heisted for a moment.

"Rory Hawthorne." Josh swore he heard that name before. He just didn't know when or where or even what or why. Then it clicked. His dad's eyes went small like pebbles and whereas black as midnight.

"Are you related to Gale Hawthorne?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Please go to the woods. Gale should have told you the place. My mom and sister should be there. Just tell them that Peeta is having an episode and hurry. Please. You can ask them what an episode is on your way back. Just please help me." Rory nodded his head and bolted out the door. Then Josh remembered something else. Gale and the Hawthorne's moved to 2. That meant that they moved back. But why? Josh shook that thought out of his mind. Right now, he needed to help his father. Josh crouched next to his dad. His dad looked at him with not fury but questioning eyes.

"Katniss loves me, real or not real?" Their family would always play this game. Whenever Josh would ask why they would play the boring game, all Katniss would respond with would be: "This game is important to know. You must never forget it. You will need it someday." Josh understood what his mother meant. Right now is an important time.

"Real. You got married and had children."

"Katniss and I defied the Capitol in the first Hunger Games. Real or not real?" Josh didn't really know the answer to that question. Peeta and Katniss had not explained ANYTHING to Ivy or Josh about their past. They had explained only about the Hunger Games and their second Hunger Games. But nothing past that. Katniss had explained to them about her mother and father but that was it. Josh took his best guess and ranked his brain for the answer.

"Real."

"You are my son. Real or not real?" This brought tears to Josh's eyes. How could his father, his FATHER forget his own son? How?

"Real." Josh said with his voice cracking at the end. His father's eyes went back to normal. Once Peeta saw his son crying and himself on the floor, he swiftly pulled his son into a warm hug.

"I am so sorry." Peeta whispered to Josh's ear. Josh pulled away from his father's embrace.

"How could you forget your own son? Dad…how?" Peeta looked into his son's eyes. A perfect refection of himself. Just without the same past.

"Josh…I would never forget you. Tonight…just you and me. We will talk about the past. And then you will know everything." Peeta pulled his son into a hug again.

"I want mom and Ivy to be there too." Peeta kissed his son on the forehead.

"All right. Just remember always."

"Always will dad." This caused them both to smile. Katniss busted though the door with Rory and Ivy in tow.

"Peeta…?" Peeta let go of his son and hugged Katniss.

"Always." Rory and Ivy just looked at Josh with confusion. Josh spoke up.

"Tonight we are having a family talk." Katniss looked at Peeta with pleading eyes.

"Katniss, they are ready." She just nodded her head. Peeta closed the bakery down early that day. Usually Peeta would close at 10:00. But he closed at 7:45. So that the talk could be at 8. Peeta, Katniss, Ivy and Josh all gathered in the family room. Peeta had a big book on his lap. It looked weathered but still in good condition. Katniss took a breath and the "talk" started. It was 10:00 by the time they finished telling everything to Ivy and Josh. Katniss put Ivy to bed and Peeta put Josh to bed. Just as Peeta was about to turn off the light, Peeta asked his son a interesting question.

"Do you have a flashlight in here?"

"Yeah, why do I need a flashlight?" Peeta handed him the plant book. They didn't even flip open a page of it during the whole talk.

"Ivy is too young. When she turns 18 I will let her see it. Now if you mother asks, tell her you are doing late homework. You are a great liar, just like me." Josh smiled.

"Ivy is 1 year younger than me. How is that-"

"Just read it and don't let your mother find out. Goodnight." Peeta kissed Josh on the head and flipped off the light. He closed the door behind him. Josh scurried out of bed to get the flashlight and then for the rest of the night, read all about his family's past. His father's color filled drawings made everything much clearer as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Too Many Memories

~A/N~

THX FOR REVIEWING! ENJOY!

Chapter 3- Too Many Memories

"JOSH FINN MELLARK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I GROUND YOU FOR A YEAR!" Katniss yelled from down stairs. She has been calling him for a 1 hour. It might have been a Sunday, but Josh still had to get up early. "JOSH NOW! YOURE FATHER IS ALL READY AT THE BAKERY!" This made Josh poke his head up and look at the alarm clock next to his bed. 9:00.

"Shit! All right! I am coming mom!"

"YOU BETTER BE!" Josh was VERY late. On weekends, the bakery opened at 8:25. On weekdays the bakery opened at 7:00. Josh and his father always opened the bakery together. So his dad must be mad at him now for being almost an hour late. Josh quickly threw on a plain green t-shirt and some jeans. It was late November. Snow would be starting up soon. Josh, his father, and mother hated snow. Ivy on the other hand loved it. Katniss hated snow because she couldn't hunt in it and Peeta hated snow because it made it hard for him to open the bakery. Sometimes he even had to shut it down. Peeta also hated it because it would remind him of the Capitol and President Snow. Josh just didn't like having to trench around in it to get to school. They lived in Victor's village which was far away from the school house in the middle of town. Josh darted down the stairs and out the door, ignoring his mother yelling at him to grab his jacket. He would be fine. It was nice out anyway with clear skies. Josh walked through town to be greeted with hellos and good mornings. He would simply nod or smile back. After 20 minutes of walking, he finally made it to the bakery. But, in front of him was **not** the bakery and sign that sad "Always and Real Mellark Bakery". But instead, a horde of peacekeepers. Josh fought through the crowd. The peacekeepers' kept pushing him back and saying that he could not come forward. The only thing that made them let him though was when he said, "That is my father." Or "I am the son." Or something like that. Josh finally got to the front of the group and was in shock at what he saw. His dad was being hauled into an ambulance and another man was also. Josh got to the ambulance just as they shut the doors.

"Son, slow down! What is the rush?" The first paramedic on the right asked.

"M-my father. T-that i-is my father!" Josh answered out of breath. Josh took another breath and slowed his heartbeat down and repeated what he said to the 2 paramedics who were looking at him like he was nuts. "That is my father! What happened?" The first paramedic on the right spoke again.

"Joe, should we tell him?" He asked the beefy man to the left of him. The beefy man sighed.

"Go on Ted. Tell him. He is the son."

"Okay, let me just make sure," Ted turned to Josh. "What is your name young man?"

"Josh Mellark." Joe sighed again. Apparently he was getting inpatient.

"And what-" Joe cut him off.

"Ted! Just tell him!"

"All right, all right! Don't get your head in a knot! So here is what happened. According to the witness that saw everything, the man over there walked into the bakery. Mr. Mellark here greeted him and didn't show any anger or anything. That is until the other man said something about Mrs. Mellark. The man's comment made Mr. Mellark protective and dragged them into a fist fight." Josh cut in.

"Who was the witness?"

"A woman named uhh…" Joe filled in for him.

"An old lady named Mrs. Lee. She didn't tell us her first." Josh knew that old lady. She was the bakery's best customer. So this story was not a lie.

"Who is the man who started the fist fight with my father?" Joe answered before Ted could say anything stupid.

"The man said his name was Gale Hawthorne. Do you know him?" Last night's talk came into Josh's mind.

"_Gale Hawthorne was my best friend since I was little. We would go hunting in the woods together. I didn't know he loved me in till me and your father got back from the first Hunger Games. But by then, I wasn't sure who I loved more. So I just ignored both of them in till Gale was caught hunting and was whipped in center square. At that moment, I loved him more and felt bad for him. So I kissed him…"_

_Ivy said eww and Josh plus Peeta stayed silent. Katniss continued. "When they told everyone about the Quarter Quell, your father was intent on keeping me safe. He volunteered for me and we bonded more during the Quarter Quell. That is when you were starting to happen Josh. On the trains we did some…things. So anyway," Peeta was trying to not laugh. How Katniss had said that was so funny… Katniss saw this and punched him in the arm. Peeta let out his laugh instead of oww. Katniss sighed and continued. _

"_We made an alliance with some people. One of those people became my best friend in 13. That person was Finnick Odair. So at the end when there were only a few people left, we blew a hole in the force field around us and Finnick, Beetee and I got recused while Johanna, you father and Annie got captured by the Capitol. So here I was. All by myself in 13. 12 being bombed and destroyed. But Gale saved a lot of people. Even my family. Gale and Finnick were the only people that understood what I was going though, being all alone without your father. He was my lifeline. But Gale tried to persuade me to love him again and again. I wouldn't budge. I had finally found out that I loved your father. I loved him and without him, I was nothing. 13 finally saved everyone from the Capitol. I was crushed when I found out what they did to your father…" Tears started to stream down Katniss' face. Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss. He said the next part. _

"_The Capitol had twisted my memories and caused me to think that your mother was a bad person. So I had no control of my actions…I would try to do things to her. To even kill her. But over time, we got it under control. I got it under control. They hijacked me. And what you saw today Josh," Peeta looked up from and Katniss and locked eyes with Josh. "I was fighting those memories and trying to sort out what was real and what was not real. So that is also why that game is important. If I ever get under one of my episodes, you must play that game with me. You MUST. I don't care if you are in public. If you don't play that game with me, I could hurt people round me. And worse, I could hurt your mother." Katniss had stopped crying and her head was on Peeta's chest. She quietly said the next part. Everyone stained their ears to hear talk. _

"_Your father, Gale, Finnick, Boggs and I went into the Capitol. We fought and fought. And to sum it up, Gale killed my sister Prim." Katniss started crying. Peeta cleared up what she just said. _

"_Snow, the bad guy, gathered all of these kids up and attacked them. The rebels sent in medics to help them. Prim was one of those medics. As the medic started helping those kids, parachutes started failing from the sky. When they landed, well let's just say, that Prim and the other medics didn't make it out. Gale assisted in making the parachutes. So it is really his fault that all of those kids died. Including Prim. Your mother has never forgiven him for that. Ivy that is why you were named after Prim. So that her sprit could live long in you. Finnick also died saving your mother and I. Gale was the one that sealed shut the tunnel so that all of his chances of getting out where destroyed. So your mother and I really just blame everything on him." Katniss just nodded her head at this._

"Boy are you all right? You look like you are about to fall over." Joe said something as well but Josh didn't catch it. He was falling into a hole of total darkness. All of the things that Gale did were just too much to handle. Josh gratefully allowed the darkness to take over.


	4. Chapter 4 What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 4- What Are _You_ Doing Here?

Ice cubes poking his skin. Sharp needles injected into his arms and chest. Someone whispering words into his ear. The person's breath as warm as fresh bread. Josh could only catch a few words.

"Josh…please…up. Please…up. Josh Finnick Mellark please…wake… ,please." No one EVER called him by his full middle name. His mother and father only did it for something VERY important. Every other time, his middle name was just referred to as Finn. Finnick as the person that saved Katniss and Peeta from the mutts in the Capitol. That's who he was named after. But the reason that his middle name was Finn and not Finnick was because the full name would remind Katniss too much of Finnick. So this person…well something very important was happening and Josh needed to wake up for it. Now. The person tried one more time.

"Josh, please…Josh Finnick Mellark please…up. You are the son…victors. You can make it through this. Please." There was the Finnick again. Josh needed to wake up NOW, but his mind wouldn't allow it. He tried with all of his might. Josh used up all of his energy so he got himself knocked out again. The next time he came to, he could really open his eyes. Before him stood a nurse and his mother talking. Josh strained his ears to listen to them. The nurse was talking and she had a light, happy voice. Like as if she had nothing to worry about, not a care in the world about anything.

"Your son is doing fine. His heartbeats are normal and everything else is normal." Katniss voice was filled with anger and venom when she answered.

"Then he should have woken up by now! It has been an hour! He didn't even…no wait. NOTHING happened to him! He should be perfectly fine and back to normal by now! So why hasn't he woken up by now?"

"We don't know-"

"You are a nurse! There are doctors here! This is a hospital! How do you not know?" Josh decided he should say something before his mother ripped the poor nurse to shreds.

"Mom, what happened?" Josh croaked. Katniss turned towards him, tears forming in her eyes. The nurse brought over a bottle of water. Josh downed the whole thing within 2 seconds. Katniss was now by his side, holding his hand. The nurse took some of his vital signs and then left, closing the door quietly behind her. His mother kissed his forehead.

"Josh…how are you feeling? Are you all right?" Josh sat up. No dizziness or anything else attacked him.

"I am fine mom. How is dad? I was on my way to the bakery and saw it surrounded by peacekeepers. I asked the 2 paramedics what happened. They said that a man from 2 attacked dad. Is this true?" Katniss' face formed into a shade of shock.

"No, no one told me what happened. They just said that you passed out. Nothing else." Josh explained the whole thing to his mother. His mother listened with intense ears and eyes. Once Josh finished, his mother stood up and started heading towards the door.

"I need to see what happened to Peeta. Stay here." Josh was 18. He was not letting his mother boss him around.

"Mom, I am 18. I didn't know about your guys' past in till last night! I deserve to know more and what happens around here. Please." Josh looked at his mother with pleading eyes. She smiled.

"Josh, you are so lucky you have your father's eyes." Josh smiled back. He stood up as well, the blanket falling off him. Katniss covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Josh asked, getting self-conscious. His mother couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a laugh.

"Josh," She threw him his jeans and t-shirt from the shelf next to her. "Put on some clothes. Please. I really don't think that the hospital wants to get flashed today." Josh started putting on his clothes.

"They don't want to see me? How could they not want to see me? I am fit and handsome!" They both laughed at this and Josh finished putting his clothes on.

"Honey, you are a perfect reflection of your father. That is what he used to say to me all of the time. I used to be weird about naked people. But when I had you two, everything changed." They laughed again and headed out the door. They went to the front desk. A woman in her mid-30's was sitting there typing on a computer.

"How may I help you two today?" The woman asked, not taking her eyes off the computer.

"We are looking for Peeta Mellark."

"Hmm…room 212."

"Thank you." Katniss and Josh bolted to the elevator. They got to the 3 floor to be meted by somebody in the hallway. Once Katniss stepped out of the elevator and saw him, she froze. Josh looked at the man and tried to place his face, but he couldn't. Katniss got the guts and walked towards the man. She pushed him backwards.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

~A.N~

Guess who it is in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5 I Still Love You

Chapter 5- I Love You/ Forgive Me

The man had dark brown hair like Katniss and the same eyes. They could be brother and sister. The man's voice was deep and loving when he answered.

"Catnip. I have missed you so much!" He tried to hug her but Katniss pushed him back again. This time he hit the wall.

"I will ask again, what are _you_ doing here?" The man reminded Josh of somebody but… that's it! Josh knows who this person is! This is an exact replica of the man in the plant book! Josh cut in. He needed to know…

"Are you Gale Hawthorne?" The man looked at Josh with confusion.

"Yes…wait, Mellark…is that you?" Katniss was now over the top, yelling and cursing at Gale. Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back.

"Mellark, why do you look younger or something?" Did Josh really look THAT much like his father? If Gale thought that? Guess so. Katniss answered before she clawed his face out.

"First tell me why did you attack Peeta!"

"But Mellark is standing right there with no scratches on him!"

"Just tell me and I will tell you!" It was a yelling fight. Gale signed and let it all flow out of his mouth.

"I moved back here for reasons. One being that my family and I missed being here. So we moved back to our old house. So, we needed bread for dinner tonight. I went to the bakery and was meant by Mellark here. I ordered bread, and said something about you. He attacked me so I had no choice but to fight back. And-"

"What did you say about me?"

"That you are mine." This made Katniss' eyes go wide.

"Gale, you really don't know…"

"Don't know what?" Josh let go of Katniss. She pointed to Josh.

"Gale, Peeta and I got married. And had 2 kids. This is my son, Josh Fin Mellark. And my daughter's name is Ivy Primrose Mellark. Gale I am sorry but you are too late and I have moved on." Gale's mouth hung open in shock. Gale finally spoke.

"He is a perfect refection of Peeta…so Ivy looks like you?"

"No. She has Peeta's eyes and my hair." Gale nodded his head.

"Katniss…I need to tell you something…I still love you and will not move on. So will you please see that you love me and not Mellark?" Josh was now built up with fury. NO ONE calls his dad "Mellark" not even Haymitch when he is drunk.

"My father's name is Peeta." Gale laughed.

"You are not the boss of me Josh. I can call Mellark whatever I what."

"Then you are insulating my whole family too. Including my mother." Josh had a good point. Gale's face went blank. Katniss butted in so that Josh wouldn't say something dumb.

"Gale, Josh is right. Please stop calling Peeta that. First names were made for a reason." Gale mumbled something that no one could catch.

"What was that Gale?"

"So you don't love me?"

"Gale! I married Peeta and had two kids with him! Of course I have moved on! I told you this in 13!"

"Why can't you just realize…?"

"I have a family now…you are too late my heart has already chose."

"Then I will just have to make you love me." Gale tackled Katniss to the ground and knocked her out. Josh attacked Gale. Gale got on top of Josh and held his wrists.

"Say good bye to your happy life Josh." Josh was surrounded by darkness.

~A.N~

Thanks to all of u that reviewed! All of u that guessed was right! It was nasty Gale. Please review thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Waking Up With Thoughts

~A/N~

**Bold=Flashback**

((()))) = Line Break

Let's also pretend that Haymitch was horrible at speaking during these flashbacks because of all of the alcohol in him! THX FOR READING AND REVIEWING! REVIEW! :D

Also- F/F for example, means I couldn't decide on the title so u chose the better one!

Chapter 6 – Waking Up/ Finnick

"Beep…beep…beep." Josh blacked out again.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Beep…beep, beep, beep, beep!" The beeps kept increasing in speed as Josh pulled the IV's and things off of him and got off the bed. A nurse came busting though the door with 3 doctors in tow.

"Mr. Mellark please get back in bed!" One of the doctors said as he pushed him back.

"You are in no condition and have no access to move around or walk!" Another one said. Josh ignored them and kept pushing by them to get to the door. He had to save his mother. The nurse jabbed a needle into the back of his arm. Josh's vision filled with black spots. He started to fall backwards but to only be caught by the doctors.

"Call Haymitch…he may be the only one that can get through to this boy. Also bring in Ms. Mellark. Those two are the only ones not missing or hurt." Josh's world went black once again. His mother is now missing and his father is hurt. Great, what luck.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"The boy will wake up soon. Don't worry sweetheart." Haymitch always had a soft spot for Ivy. He always called her sweetheart. He even lightened up on his drinking. He only got completely drunk once a month or 2 on weekends. The star-crossed lovers really changed his life for the better.

"Are you sure uncle?" Haymitch was also made Ivy and Josh's uncle. Even though he wasn't family, he was like Peeta and Katniss' second father. So they just pulled some strings with the people in charge and Haymitch was now known as Haymitch Mellark. It is truly amazing what people can do when they are victors.

"100% positive and sure sweetheart." Josh forced his eyes open. Haymitch was standing over him with Ivy behind him. Haymitch's eyes widened as he saw Josh awaken. Ivy gasped in refeif.

"Boy you're awake! Took you long enough! You have been asleep for hour!" Josh remembered everything. Josh let everything slip from his mouth at once. Ivy caught all of it but Haymitch was dumb folded.

"What did you say Finn?" Haymitch asked. Ivy said everything to him again. Once Haymitch found out that Peeta and Katniss had given Josh the middle name of Finn, Haymitch called him that since that day. Never by his first, always by his middle. "Gale is back? You sure it wasn't a nightmare Finn?" Haymitch asked, his voice sounding all levels of alarm.

"Yes he is back! And he took mom!" Josh replied. He was about to take all of the IV's and things out of him, but Haymitch stopped him.

"Finn, if you take these things out this room will be filled with doctors." Josh nodded and lie back down. Josh and Ivy went back to sleep. Haymitch took a seat next to Ivy in the corner. It was nighttime. Haymitch's mind wondered back to the talk he had with Finnick Odair back in 13. Back when he was alive. Way back then…

**FLASH BACK**

**It was the night before everything would commence. Katniss would go to the Capitol, and so would Finnick. Finnick and Haymitch had never really been friends. At least, not in till they both meant in 13. Since then, they have been best friends. Haymitch decided to go and visit Peeta. Ever since the hijacking, Peeta could only talk to 2 people. Haymitch and Delly. No one else was allowed in. Haymitch nodded to the 2 guards guarding Peeta's room. They moved over and Haymitch went in. Peeta was strapped down to his bed as usual. Every time Haymitch came and saw him like that, only one thought would go through his mind: These 13 dumbasses are treating him like a wild animal. It was 7:00, so Peeta was awake. Peeta stayed still. **

"**How 'a doing boy?"**

"**I don't know. Every day I wake up strapped to this bed. Every afternoon I am escorted by guards to watch videos. Every night I am strapped back up to this bed."**

"**Does this bother 'a boy?"**

"**It is the same thing they would do in the Capitol." Peeta grasped the sides of the bed and closed his eyes. His knuckles were white by the time he fought back the episode. **

"**They do this because they don't want you to hurt anybody. Lik..a… Katniss."**

"**Katniss is a mutt…" Peeta took in a breath. Haymitch sighed. **

"**You don't know what to think about her, do ya boy?" **

"**I don't know Haymitch…one half of me thinks she is a mutt but the other half of me loves her for some odd reason."**

"**That is because you DO love her boy."**

"**No I don't-"**

"**Boy, you have loved her since you were an ittle boy. I think you said 5 to be xact." Peeta let out a shaky breath. Haymitch stood up. He wanted to leave Peeta on a cliffhanger. "Just let this one thought run through your mind boy. Katniss wasn't sure she loved you in till you got captured. Now she loves you. You have loved her since you were 5. Now you hate her. Can't you two just mend and live happily together?" Haymitch left before Peeta could respond. But what he did see was a tear roll down Peeta's cheek. Haymitch stumbled down the hallways of the hospital, trying to find some liquor to calm his nerves. He ended up running into Finnick. **

"**Sorry about that boy. But could you show me where the red wine is?" Finnick laughed. **

"**Haymitch I don't think you need any more liquor." He handed Haymitch a rope.**

"**Try knotting this 3 times without skipping a nook."**

"**Hanks boy." Haymitch sighed again. **

"**What's on your mind?"**

"**Peeta. He doesn't think he loves Katniss. Even the side of him telling the truth."**

"**No worries. He will get through it. Annie got through it. "**

"**But her problem was different. " Finnick put his hand on Haymitch's shoulder. **

"**Everything will turn out just fine. Trust me." Haymitch huffed.**

"**Okay thanks for the tip sweetheart." Finnick let out his booming laugh again. **

"**Trust me. They will get married and have kids. They were made for each other." Finnick headed out off down the hall. Haymitch lightened up a little bit on drinking and started to tie knots. He still tied knots today. Finnick was like the brother Haymitch never had.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Haymitch smiled at himself. Finnick was right. Haymitch would always call Josh Finn, no matter what. Haymitch fell into a deep sleep with happy thoughts on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7 Ridiculous

~A/N~

You guys like my new picture/avatar? Tell me in the reviews! REVIEW!

Chapter 7- Ridiculous

It has been a day since Josh last saw Katniss. No one else in the building, when asked by Haymitch or Ivy, said they saw her. Another day passed before Josh was relived from the hospital. Haymitch walked them home, holding Ivy's just like when they were little. Ivy never let anyone hold her hand. She was 17 after all. But right now she was scared. If you didn't know where your mother and father were, wouldn't you be scared? Josh remained silent the whole way there. All types of emotions were going through his head. He _could_ have fought back. He _could_ have saved his mother. He _could_ have called 911. But instead, Gale tackled him to the ground in one swift moment. Like as it he was a feather. Ridiculous. He was built like his father, stocky and strong. So why _could_ he not fend off Gale long enough for his mother to get away? The scene whipped across his mind. Gale's cruel, devilish face looking down at him causing him to shudder. Even though it was just a memory, it seemed like as if he was facing the real Gale. But the thing is, how could Gale just do that? Katniss was his best friend! They were fiends since they were little! So how could he just knock out Katniss and drag her _away_. _Away_ from her husband and her 2 loving children. _Away_ from her life that her and Peeta built up from ashes. Gale just came in and stomped down on the little house of cards they finally got to stand. Gale just came in and ruined _ALL_ of it.

"Arggggg!" Josh yelled out in frustration to the wind. But not just the wind heard him. All of the people walking around them stopped and looked. Josh glared at them. They didn't understand what position he was in. Their parents and families were safe and sound. Not in danger. They knew where their families were at the moment. Haymitch and Ivy also stopped walking in front of him. Haymitch turned around and so did Ivy. Ivy had a look of pure confusion on her face. Haymitch just had on a look of pity. This made Josh angrier. How _dare_ Haymitch just stand there and look pitiful. He was old enough to do something. He was their uncle and Katniss and Peeta's 2nd father. He was their godfather! He knew Gale! He probably knew and witnessed all of the things he did! Josh didn't realize that he said the last sentence out-loud. Haymitch sighed.

" Finn…back in the day… Gale was…different." Josh could tell that he was hiding something. The way he was choosing his words carefully….Haymitch never did that. Josh let out an angry breath.

"Haymitch, just tell me. We need anything to give us clues to where he took mom."

"Okay Finn. Just back the old man into a corner…anyway, back in 13, Gale loved Katniss. Like REALLY loved her. So-" Josh cut the old sleeper off. He already knew this stuff.

"Uncle, please." Haymitch ran a hand though his dirty blonde hair.

"I don't have a clue about where he took her, but what I do know is that 13 is back in action. They have the best protection and tracking systems."

"So I guess we are heading there."

"Yes Finn…yes we are. Going right back into the hellhole." Haymitch saw the looks on Ivy and Josh's faces and quickly covered himself. "The food there is so damn inedible…you know. Mush for breakfast, lunch and dinner. With mystery meat for dessert." Ivy and Josh bought it. Peeta and Katniss never wanted their kids to curse or hear the horrid words either. Josh laughed a little. Ivy scolded Haymitch.

"Uncle, mom and dad are going to kill you when they find out you cursed twice in front of us." Haymitch laughed and Josh chuckled again. Ivy hit Haymitch in the arm.

"Sweetheart! That was a pretty strong hit! Do that again!" They started walking again. Haymitch's mind wandered to other places as they walked. The thing is, in 13…well he knew from the moment he meant Coin that she was working with Snow. Just the way she looked at Katniss. He could never be 100% sure, but his gut was never wrong. That's what got him though the Hunger Games. Katniss shooting the arrow at her instead of Snow was a gutsy move, but the girl had guts. A flashback came to Haymitch.

**FLASHBACK**

**Haymitch was sitting in the stands with Peeta next to him. Katniss was just walking out to her spot. Coin was on the other side of Haymitch. Haymitch took a long swig from the wine bottle in his hand. What Coin said next to him was a little quiet because of too much alcohol in his system, but he could hear her and understand her. He was used to the feeling after what…10 years or more at least drinking.**

"**That blasted girl ruined my plans. She is about to kill my friend, my ally, my foe. I really don't know what he any more…" Coin trailed off deep in thought. He was her friend. But not her ally. He was not a foe. But maybe he was… Peeta shifted slowly next to Haymitch. He noticed and put his other hand on Peeta's shaking leg. **

"**Boy if you are worried she is gonna miss-"**

"**I am not worried about that." Peeta lowered his voice to a whisper so Coin couldn't hear them. "I am worried about who she will shoot at." Haymitch and Peeta bonded a lot since the Reaping Day. They could read each other's thoughts really. They knew each other like a front and back side of a paper. Haymitch lowered his voice to a whisper as well. The rest of the audience was as well. Katniss was taking out her arrow. **

"**I agree with ou boy. Who do ya think she will hit?" Peeta let out a shaky breath as she loaded the arrow into her bow. **

"**Me." Haymitch laughed, causing everyone to look his way. Even Katniss. She was aiming her bow at the crowd, scanning for where the laugh came from.**

"**She loves you boy and I know who she is going to 'hoot." Haymitch caught Katniss' eye and raised the hand with the bottle in it. He spilled a drop on Coin. Coin didn't see it but Katniss did. Peeta's eyes widened. He knew what would happen to Katniss. Haymitch side-eyed Peeta. "Better start running. She is going to try and eat the berries as soon as she shoots the arrow." Peeta nodded his head. Katniss let the arrow slice thought he air and lounged itself into Coin's head. Peeta was already running towards Katniss and the other guards engulfing her in a circle. Haymitch looked at Coin's limp body. He laughed at himself. **

"**That dang girl hit her right in the head. Funny." Haymitch took another swig from his bottle. Haymitch was right though. Katniss did hit Coin right though the eye.**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

This memory came to Haymitch in less than an instant and left just as quickly as it came. Ivy brought Haymitch back to now. Ivy scoffed again and hit Haymitch again. He and Ivy had a slap fight all the way to their house in Victor's Village. Josh couldn't stop himself laughing the whole way there. They knew Peeta was home. He got released a day before Josh. The staff told him about what happened with Katniss and Gale. His reaction was throwing a cart at the nurse and darting out the door. Haymitch slammed the door open. (It was always unlocked)

"Mr. Mellark! We are home! Come down and tell your children everything is going to be fine, like you always do!" No answer. No movement. No nothing. Haymitch hollered again. Still no answer. Haymitch realized what could have happened. "Stay here." He said firmly to the kids. One thought was going through his mind: episode. Haymitch darted up the stairs and looked room though room. Peeta wasn't there. Once Haymitch told Josh and Ivy. Josh ran to the one place he knew his father went when he wanted to paint and wash his thoughts away. Clear his mind.

The woods.


	8. Chapter 8 Swimming Away the Pain

~A/N~

Writing these stories on here really has made me grow as a writer! Thanks for all of your helpful tips!

REVIEW!

Chapter 8- Swimming

Crunch, crunch, crunch! The leaves crunched like candy under Josh's feet. The bird song wasn't calming him down either. A figure moved out of the corner of his eye. Josh whipped his head around. It was just a doe. Josh let out the breath he was holding. He was being paranoid for a reason. Anyone could kidnap him out here. He was free bait. And also if his dad was in an episode, no telling what he would do. But, his dad wouldn't do anything like that…would he? Josh shook his head. No, his father would never do a thing like that! He was dad…too gentle to even hurt a fly. At least for now in Josh's mind. Him and his mother were in the dreaded Hunger Games. They survived that and made the Capitol mad. Then, he got captured. They even CHANGED him. But he still fought it off! A big achievement! So…would an episode bring all of the anger and violence out? Josh didn't know. All he had were guesses and memories of when his dad did have an episode. Josh decided to clear his mind. He emptied it. Josh found the tree he kept his home-made bow and arrows in. just in case. I mean, you never know if you are a victor's child right? Josh slowed down to walking. He was stealthy like his mother. Ivy was loud like Peeta. Ivy was still a great hunter though. Something moved again. Josh reeled around and faced the figure. It was a rabbit. Okay now he was being way TOO paranoid. Josh cursed under his breath for having the nerves of his mother. Josh kept walking, not making a sound. Josh scanned every bug, bush and leaf. No signs that any person came this way. No tracks. Really, there weren't many animal tracks either. That was weird. There was usually tons of deer, bears and even sometimes wild boars or really more like pigs. Josh started to walk towards the first meeting place of their family's whenever they went hunting. They had 3 meeting places in total. Josh got to the spot. It was a big rock hidden by bushes and shrubs.

"Dad?" Josh called. No answer. Josh looked around. No signs of human life. Josh signed and went to their second meeting place. It was just a little clear spot in the middle of the woods. They almost never came to this spot because it was so visible and anyone could see it, even with it being in the middle of the woods.

"Come on dad…I know you are here somewhere!" He yelled the last part, getting mad that he didn't see his father here either. Josh cursed again. He would SO be getting in trouble for cursing right now. But his parents weren't here at the moment. Or really, his mother wasn't here. His father was grieving himself somewhere in here. Josh headed to the 3rd and final greeting spot. If his father wasn't there, then he didn't know where else to look. Josh and Ivy had only been to the third spot once. Katniss had said that her father used to take her there all of the time. Josh rounded the corner of a tree and squinted to see if he could see anyone. He walked closer. The lake was glinting in the evening sunlight. It would be dark soon. And being in the woods in the dark was not the smartest idea. A shadow was sitting hunched over on a log. The person had his head in his hands. Josh knew it was his father.

"Dad!" Josh said relived. He threw down his bow and wrapped his arms around Peeta. Peeta didn't hug back or even talk back to Josh. Like he was in his own world. Own world…oh-no. Josh quickly went in front of Peeta. Josh gently pulled Peeta's head from his hands. Josh looked into Peeta's eyes. His eyes were as black as night and as small as little flies. Episode. Josh made his father look in to the blue eyes of his own. Josh saw no difference. He went to plan B. plan B would always work, no matter what. At least, according to his mother.

"Ask me questions dad. Ask me anything. I am here for you. Come on, real or not real." Josh saw a small flicker of life in Peeta's eyes. Peeta let out a shaky breath and started out in a rough voice.

"I am the reason Katniss is captured. Real or not real?" That could be both…

"Not real. Gale did it."

"Katniss and I are married. Real or not real?"

"Real. I am your son."

"Katniss hates me and so does everyone else. Real-"

"Not real. Don't you ever ask that again. Everyone loves you. You saved the world." Josh didn't mean to be so rough, but he never wanted his father to think that again. Peeta's eyes were slowly returning to normal size. They still had the cloudy look about them though.

"I was tortured in the Capitol. Real or not real?" Josh's heart kept screaming at him to say not real. To make it so that Peeta was happy. But…if he told a lie that would just mess up his father's memories more. Josh sucked in a painful breath. He had to do what was right. He had to.

"Real. They highjacked you." Josh let a tear drip onto the mossy ground. The tear got sucked up in an instant. Josh wished that he could do that. Just disappear into the depths of the ivy greens. Peeta's eyes returned to the bright blue they always were. Always are. Peeta wrapped his son in a hug. Josh cried into Peeta's shoulder.

"I am sorry." Peeta said to his son's back. It came out muffled. They held each other. Just stayed like that for a few moments. Josh inhaled his father's sent. They both sat down on the log.

"We are going to 13."

"Great."

"Do you have any idea where Gale would be?"

"No clue Josh. No clue." Josh sighed. Why was everyone saying that 13 was a bad place?

"Dad, why is everyone saying 13 is a bad place?" Peeta sighed. White coats on the doctors flashed in his mind.

"Josh," Peeta pulled off his shirt, reliving all of his scars and bruises that were still visible. "I don't want this to happen to your mother. And 13 really…well when I was there, they would just do the same things. The same things as what would happen in the Capitol. I was never able to go anywhere, not even near your mother." Josh looked in awe at his father's cuts and scars. There was round ones, and all kinds of other shapes. Peeta sighed at himself again.

"I just hope we can find her before anything happens. Now, do you want to go swimming?" Josh's face lit up. He LOVED swimming. Another reason why his middle name was Finn. Josh threw off his shirt as well and dived in, with his father right behind. They swam around in peace.

Peace.

That word didn't even seem normal.


	9. Chapter 9 PeaceKeepers

Chapter 9- PeaceKeepers

Peeta threw another piece of wood into the roaring fire they created. They were hungry and tried, but they didn't care. They just wanted to be alone and sort things out on their own as well. Josh was seated on the log directly in front of the fire. Peeta gently sat down next to him.

"Are we going to spend the night out here or what?"

"I don't know dad. I just can't stop thinking about mom." Peeta put his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"I know Gale. Or at least knew him in till he turned into the monster he is now. But, he is in love with Katniss. So he would never hurt her. I know that for sure."

"But, what if he changed?"

"Doubt that highly. He was always stubborn and pain dumb."

"A dumbass." Peeta opened his mouth to scold his son but a laugh came out instead.

"Josh, you are not allowed to cruse."

"Mom isn't here and even you think Gale is a dumbass." Peeta bit his lip to hold back his laugh.

"Josh, I can still ground you I am your father-"

"Just admit that you think Gale is a dumbass."

"Josh, you don't interrupt me."

"Admit it dad. I know you are thinking it." Peeta sighed and then laughed.

"All right, all right. I do think that Gale is a dumbass. Now, don't tell your mother I cursed or else she will have my head." Josh laughed.

"But can't you cruse? I mean, don't you cruse?"

"Yeah, no. I used to cruse a lot but then after a while, she found out a way to make me stop. I had to make her a cheese bun every time I cursed. So after a week of sore hands and falling asleep making dough, I stopped cursing-"

"In front of her. Because you do still cruse at the bakery." Peeta laughed.

"Yes. Yes. I know. But I can't help myself."

"Sure dad." They both laughed again.

"Stop being a smart butt Josh."

"You mean-"

"I mean smart butt. Don't you dare cruse again."

"But-"

"How about this, every time you are alone or with me, you can cruse. But when you are near your mother and sister, you can it. That a good deal?" Josh snickered.

"Deal." They shook hands. Unlike Katniss, Peeta didn't like to punish. So he made a lot of deals instead. Josh remembered about Haymitch cursing. "Oh yeah. On the way back to Victor's Village, Haymitch cursed twice."

"Well, he is old enough, but remind me to scold him when we get back. I think he would rather get yelled at by me anyway. Your mother would probably kill him."

"What time is it?"

"Hmm…" Peeta looked up at the now darkened sky. "I would say around 10:00. You think we should go back?"

"Yeah. I did take off without telling them where I was going."

"All right. Put out the fire and I will carry the bow. I am better than you so that means more protection for us." Josh cuffed his hands and after a few doses from the lake onto the fire, it went out. Josh threw the embers into the lake. They swiftly sank to the bottom. Peeta grabbed the bow and arrows. "You ready Josh?" Josh nodded his head and they headed off into the pitch black forest, Peeta taking the lead.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was very easy to get lost in the woods at night. Its pitch black and no signs of anything pointing you anywhere. So it was a shock to Josh that his dad knew which way he was going. Josh would have gotten lost in an instant. They had been walking for an hour. Something in the bush to the right of them moved. It was a big bulky shape too. Not an animal. Peeta pushed Josh into a tree and Josh blindly climbed up it. Surprising not slipping and falling on his butt. Peeta went up after him. They both got to a high spot in the tree and looked down. The bulky figure had a flashlight and there was another one. The taller one pointed his flashlight up the tree. Peeta already had his bow loaded and aimed. The man laughed when he saw Peeta.

"Tom, look at this! Mr. Mellark here is going to shoot us!" How did he know Peeta? Josh had never seen this shadow anywhere. He could tell just by the voice. The other man, Tom, pointed his flashlight up the tree. The problem was that Tom didn't have a flashlight. It was a gun with a flashlight attached to the bottom of it. Josh's heart stopped beating for a moment. His head was screaming at him to run, but Josh ignored his conscious.

"All right Haze. Tell them. And hurry it up. These bugs are eating me up." Tom said, loading a mag into the gun. Haze cleared his throat.

"We are part of a group called the PeaceKeepers, with a capitol K. We want everything to be how it was before you Mellarks came along. So, now we have all types of other men in this forest with us right now. I would highly suggest you drop your weapon and come down with your hands up." Peeta looked at Josh.

"Dad…" Josh trailed off. There was nothing to say. They were trapped. Trapped, like mice in a cage.

"Josh, we have too. No worries. I will protect you. Always." Josh looked into his father's eyes. They were shinning in the dim moonlight. "Trust me."

"Always?" Josh asked, unsure of himself.

"Always." Peeta lowered the bow. Tom clocked the gun. It was loaded and now ready to shoot. Peeta got down first. Josh followed. Haze laughed. He took out some handcuffs. As he cuffed Josh and Peeta, he asked in a mocking tone,

"What's it feel like to be on the losing side for once?" Haze took the lead and Tom trailed behind, the gun on Peeta's back. Peeta found Josh's hand and squeezed it. Josh squeezed it back.

Peace wasn't a word in their dictionary after all.

Safe wasn't either.


	10. Chapter 10 Captured

~A/N~

THX FOR REVIEWING! REVIEW!

**DISCLAMIER= *I DO NOT OWN ****THE HUNGER GAMES*******

Chapter 10- Captured

Josh was sitting in a dim cell. It was just a small box with gray walls. No one could see in, no one can see out. Josh wasn't chained up or anything. They just threw him in here. He didn't have the slightest clue to where his dad was and he was worried. They reason they tore them away from each other was because Peeta tried to make time for Josh to escape. The men were too fast though. They knocked Peeta out and the tallest one said with a nasty grin something that scared Josh.

"Tsk, tsk. Mr. Mellark, you should watch your temper. You are going to pay dearly for this." Snickering, the other 2 men picked up Peeta and dragged him away from Josh. They didn't blindfold them whatsoever, so Josh had a small idea of where they were. They were in a lab in the middle of the woods. Yeah, a lab. In the middle of the woods. Smart idea huh? So, the PeaceKeepers were up to something, and Josh didn't like it one bit. As his thoughts took him other places, he hadn't even noticed the two men unlocking the door and throwing in some kind of lump. When the door slammed shut, Josh jumped. Josh looked over to see the lump hasn't moved yet. Josh went over and saw that it was a body. Josh pushed the person onto its back. Josh scrambled backwards and gasped when he saw the lifeless face of his father. His face was beaten up and his lip was bleeding.

"Dad?" Josh shook his father. He didn't respond. "Dad!" Josh shook Peeta harder. "DAD!" Josh looked into the eyelids. All he wanted was to see the sky blue of his father's eyes again. Seconds passed. Moments passed. Minutes passed. An hour passed. Josh had laid his head on his father's chest. His father coughed. Josh's face lit up. Josh turned around to see his father's orbs staring at him.

"Josh," He breathed. "You are okay. They said that they had beaten you up because of me." Josh smiled and hugged his dad.

"No dad, I am fine. I have been so worried about you. I thought you were-" Peeta kissed Josh on the forehead.

"Shh…shh. I am here. You are safe. Always." Josh fell asleep with his father's strong arms around him, scaring off anything that came near.

AT THAT SAME TIME…

Katniss was confused. She had been in the same house for what, a few days? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that Gale kidnapped her and now they were living in a house somewhere. Gale would cook breakfast, lunch and dinner. Katniss wouldn't eat at first, but Gale forced her to. So now, she just did whatever he wanted her to do. The only thing she wouldn't do was say the words 'I love you'. She wouldn't let them slip. Sometimes, she just wanted to say it so that she would have somebody's strong arms around her at night. Her nightmares were back, and scarier than ever. They had lightened up in the past few months; she would even get a few good ones sometimes. But now…now she didn't know what to think. Of course she loved Peeta. They got married and had kids for crying out loud! So did NOT have feeling for Gale. She knew that for sure. So why did her stomach feel fuzzy every time she thought of Gale? It was like love butterflies took over. No, not love butterflies. Or… what kind of butterflies? Her mind crashed at that moment. Gale came into Katniss' room saying dinner was ready.

"Ok." Katniss mumbled back. Gale didn't leave. He stood in her doorway. Katniss looked up from her hands. Gale was staring at her with such…was it adoration?

Jealousy?

Hatred?

Love? Katniss couldn't tell. His face was stone hard-hiding any emotions. But she knew Gale. She knew him for her whole life. She could see the little flicker of emotion in his eyes. Katniss sometimes even thought that she knew more about Gale than Peeta. No, she denied herself. She knew more about Peeta. He was her husband. Gale took in a breath.

"Katniss, I need to tell you something."

"Spit it out. I am not going anywhere."

"Well…I am part of-" A cell phone ringing cut him off. Gale cursed and took his phone out of his pocket. He was mad at first, but then his face lit up when the man on the other side of the line said something. Gale said thank you and a rushed goodbye. Gale roughly pushed the phone back into his jeans pocket. He smiled at Katniss. "We are going to have some visitors." He left, locking the door behind him forgetting about dinner. Katniss could wait. She was a fighter.

Wait in till she saw who was coming over.

AN HOUR LATER…

The guards had left Peeta and Josh alone. They just threw in food every few hours. Josh looked at his father's injures in the sunlight of the day. For some reason, the cell was more lit up. Even though there were no openings. Peeta had a spit lip, his face cut up and bruised, his right arm had a long burn mark on it, and his back and chest had some large gashes. Josh made sure that as he was telling his dad this that he didn't mess up the new marks with the old ones. Josh tore up his and Peeta's shirts to make some make-shift bandanas. They were covered in the blood the moment they touched the bruises. Josh cursed and threw the ripped up shirts to the side of the cell. Now there were in a cell, with nothing to cover their top half's.

Great.

They would be popsicles by the end of the day. Peeta opened his arms. Josh gratefully crawled into them. He didn't care that he looked like a baby. He was cold and fighting for his life right now. Peeta sighed.

"Just remember always." Josh nodded. The door barged open. 2 PeaceKeepers came in. they ripped Josh from Peeta and towed them both out. "Where are we going?" Peeta asked, not amused. The one carrying him answered with a rough voice.

"Our boss wants us to deliver you to him…" The man sweared and growled the last part.

"Alive…for now. Wait in till he is done with you rats."


	11. Chapter 11 Reuntied

~A/N~

*Warning- Gale curses in this chapter. He sure has a potty-mouth!*

Also, sry I am updating late but here is my schedule!

_Weekdays= After 2:00, because that is when I get home from school_

_Saturdays= Anytime during the day-I am off so u know- RELAXING! ;)_

_Sundays= I am sorry to say this, but I won't update on Sundays. I will try but the reason I won't be able too is because my mom always makes me go shopping or somewhere during the day. So u know how that goes. But I will always try to update!_

_ANYTIME I DON'T UPDATE= Either I am brain-dead or something came up_

So there it is. Also, big thanks to all of you that reviewed my story! It really means a lot! :D And…oh great. I talked too much and forgot what I was going to say. Humph. Maybe you people reading and reviewing will make me remember again!

Chapter 11- Reunited

Josh and Peeta were led out to a loading bay. When the doors opened, 10 hovercrafts stood before them. Josh gasped and Peeta cursed.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Hovercrafts were destroyed after the war. Never to be seen or used again. So for these thugs to have them-" Peeta got kicked in the shin.

"Shut up!" Growled the man on the right. The men put blindfolds on them and roughly pushed them forward. They made Josh and Peeta board one of the hovercrafts. Without being able to see, Peeta still found Josh's hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Josh squeezed back. There was nothing else he could do anyways. They landed after what seemed like seconds to Josh. So, that meant they were still in the districts. His father always said that they were right next to each other. The only thing spearing them was the woods. The blindfolds came off and the men started shoving Peeta and Josh off the ship. They were definitely in a different district. In front of them stood a beautiful small cabin house. Behind it was a cliff.

A sheer drop off.

Around the cabin were drop-dead gorgeous oak and pine trees. The leaves just made the sight more breath taking because since it was November, they were a deep orange-yellow color. Josh had stopped to look at the scenery. The guard behind him very hardly kicked him in the back of the knee. Josh cried out in pain. Peeta turned around to see his son on his knees. The guard was tugging on his arm, trying to get Josh to stand up. The hovercraft took off. There went any plan of escape. Peeta give the guard to the side of him a round-house kick. The guard instantly crumpled to the ground, like a piece of paper. Peeta charged at the guard. He jumped and nailed the guard right in the face. He fell to the floor like a domino; expect that he had a boot mark on his face. Josh couldn't stand up, his right knee hurt too badly. Peeta knelt down beside him and Josh looked up.

"Dad, it hurts." Peeta nodded.

"Stretch out your leg, let me see. I will not hurt you." Josh did as he was told. Peeta gently put his hands in 2 places. Then he snapped the bone back in place.

"Oww! I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" Laughed for the first time since they have been captured.

"Remember, I am a great liar." Josh tried to stand up again but couldn't. Peeta helped him stand up. Josh leaned all of his weight onto Peeta's shoulder.

"Where are we going to go?" Josh asked, his voice weak from lack of food and strength.

"I think we should get away from here. This must be where their boss lives so let's go that way. Out into the woods." Josh mumbled an okay. They turned away from the cabin and started heading the other way. A voice made them both stop.

"Peeta? Josh?" the voice was weak from what sounded like worry. Peeta and Josh froze, the voice repeating itself in their heads. Josh was the first to turn around. Katniss was standing in the doorway and behind her was Gale. Gale, that backstabbing rat. That ass. That- Josh's thoughts were interrupted by Katniss running into him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Peeta didn't turn around. His mind was trying to deny the voice he heard.

"I missed you Josh. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom." Katniss let go and kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you so much."

"Same here mom. Same here." They hugged again. Josh limped backwards a little and Katniss headed towards Peeta. She put a hand on his shoulder. But then she quickly took it back and stepped back as well.

"Oh-no."

"What it is mom?"

"He is having an episode." Josh tensed. Josh looked his mother in the eyes. Katniss could never hide her feelings. Sadness and worry was etched in them. Josh pushed his mother behind him. Josh limped back over next to Peeta and looked behind him again. Gale was now standing next to Katniss. Katniss was crying. Gale kept trying to reach for her hand, but she pulled it away every time. Josh locked eyes with Gale. And with the deadly voice he could muster he said,

"Don't touch her." He sounded like a loin growling. Gale shot a deadly glare back. Josh could read his face perfectly. You don't tell me what to do kid. Josh laughed on the inside. Gale didn't try to reach for Katniss again though. Josh turned around and went back to business. He limped in front of Peeta and forced him to look at him. "Real or not real dad."

"Katniss hates me real or not real?"

"Not real, she loves you and you two got married and had kids. I am your son." Josh always added on the 'I'm your son' part ever since the flashback in the bakery.

"Gale is evil, real or not real?"

"Real. He kidnapped Katniss-" Peeta's eyes went back to normal and he quickly flipped around to see Gale and Katniss staring at him. Peeta took a step and wrapped Katniss in a hug. Katniss sobbed into his shoulder. Josh could hear his father whispering reassuring words. They pulled apart and Josh limp over next to them. They all stared at Gale.

"Who wants diner?" He asked with a sly smile. He turned around and headed towards the house. "We can have-" He looked behind him to see the Mellarks have disappeared into the forest.

"Shit." Gale muttered under his breath. He went inside the cabin and called up his army of PeaceKeepers.

"Do whatever you fucking can to get them! And get the whole family this time! Surround the woods and lockdown their house! And do it freaking now!" He slammed shut the lid of his cell phone and cursed again.

He had snapped the cell phone in half.

~A.N~

I remember I what I was going to say! **I NEED IDEAS**! I CANT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I AM BRAIN-DEAD! SO PLEASE, **GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE REVEIWS**! THANK YOU GUYS!


	12. Chapter 12 Deals

~A/N~

Hey guys! Sry I didn't update yesterday! But, you all read my list on the last chapter! Also, I have changed Ivy and Josh's ages. Ivy is now 15 and Josh is 16. So I would like to thank **hutcherwife** for the idea for this chapter. ENJOY+REVIEW!

Chapter 12- Deals

Katniss was in the lead as Peeta carried Josh behind. They high tailed it out of there when Gale wasn't looking. After a few more minutes of running, Katniss slowed down to a stop. Peeta did the same and gently put Josh on the ground, leaning against a tree. Katniss was taking big gulps of air. She was out of shape for sure. At least, in Josh's mind. Peeta wrapped Katniss in a hug again. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Josh looked away. He hated when they got al emotional. Well, when Katniss did. Josh had never seen his father cry. The only emotions he'd seen from Peeta were during his episodes. After a few more minutes of them smooching, Josh couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you guys going to finish soon? 'Cause I think we should get a'moving." Josh knew that bad speech got on his mother's nerves. Peeta pulled away from their kiss and laughed. Katniss put her head in her hands, shaking it a little. Peeta un-wrapped Katniss from his grip and came over to Josh. He crouched down and took a look at Josh's leg. It was purple and blue. Not a good sign. Peeta was just happy that it wasn't red. Angry emotions started coming over him. He brushed them off, like dust. This was too important of a time to go into one of his episodes. Peeta twisted the leg a little to get a better look at it, but instead caused Josh to cry out in pain. Katniss started heading forwards a little bit to gather berries. Just something for them to eat. They were starved. Peeta put Josh's leg back in the place it used to be and inspected it from there. He didn't want to hurt his son any more. Suddenly, a scream echoed through the woods. Josh didn't know the scream. He had never heard it before. But Peeta had heard it petty of times. He looked Josh in the eye. And then in a hushed whisper he said,

"Katniss. Stay here."

"Not like I have any choice." Josh mumbled back. Peeta stood up and gave his son a glare. Josh smiled. Peeta sighed and dashed off towards where the scream came from. Josh twiddled with his thumbs. How he wished he could help. But, he was a teenager with a bum leg. What good could he do? He heard some man yelling. It sounded like the man said 'get off her'. That was Peeta's voice. Josh listened more intensely. He could hear other men yelling at Peeta. Josh could even hear crying and the same scream in the distant background. Everything went silent at once. Josh got worried. He tried to stand up. But, with a fail, he smashed back into the ground with a loud thump. He sighed. Now he was a helpless teenager with a bum leg and that also couldn't stand up. Just great. A group of people busted though the bushes in front of him. He jumped out of his skin because of shock. There were 8 men. Josh then saw 2 of the men holding a girl with a gun to her head on one side. It was Katniss. Josh used all of his strength to not cry out. Josh looked to the left of the group. 4 men were holding down Peeta. He was still trying to wrestle out of their grasp. It wasn't working.

An 5th man put a pistol to his head. The last man in the group came to the front and smiled at Josh. His teeth were stained yellow from smoking. His eyes were like a loin's. A perfect replica of a bad guy. Josh would have laughed if he wasn't in an intense problem like this. The man had a rustic voice. Like as if he hadn't talked in twenty years.

"Hello Josh." Now how did this creeper know Josh's name? Josh looked at the loin with venom in his eyes. The loin just smiled wider.

"Josh, I will say this once. I will strike you a deal. You come with us quietly and in return, your parents won't be harmed." Peeta struggled harder. He wasn't going to let his son turn himself in for their well-being. Peeta saw Josh trying to stand up.

"NO!" He bellowed. Josh looked at him with wide eyes. "No! Josh run! I will take care of your mother. Now go! Don't-" The guards pushed him to the ground and stared kicking him and hitting him with the butts of their guns.

"No! Stop! Deal! Just make them stop!" The loin's smile was now a mile wide. Who knew a loin could smile that wide? Or even at all. The loin waved his hand at the guards and they instantly got off Peeta. He was still conscious, but he was beat up now worse. Josh cursed at himself inside of his head. Katniss was crying. The men moved and made a circle around Peeta, Katniss and Josh. Josh saw Peeta looking at him. His eyes were full of pain and…anger? Peeta was mad at his son for taking the deal. He could have withstood a few more kicks. Peeta mouthed always to Josh. That was the only thing he could say at this point. Then, a voice to the right of them yelled something. The voice said it again.

"GET DOWN! MELLARKS, NOW!" Josh ducked and Katniss did as well. Peeta stayed still, already being on the ground. Haymitch, Ivy and 20 people roared to life from the right of them, guns a blazing. Ivy didn't have a gun. She had a knife and went over to Josh.

"Josh! What happened?" Josh quickly explained everything that happened. Ivy looked at his leg. She nodded.

"Ivy, go help dad." She nodded again and crab-walked over to her father. Guns were still fighting each other above. Katniss had crawled her way over to Josh's side. They were both watching Ivy crawl over to Peeta. Peeta pulled her into a hug. From the ground. What skill. Peeta's eyes widened as he saw a PeaceKeeper shoot a bullet at Ivy's back. Katniss and Josh watched in horror as Peeta threw Ivy behind him and let the bullet hit him in the chest.

He crumpled on the spot.

The PeaceKeeper laughed and moved on to turn around and shoot at Josh. Katniss was trying to reach Peeta with all of her might; but Josh was holding her back. Both of his arms wrapped around her. Josh could see out of the corner of his eye Ivy doing the best to stop the blood gushing out of Peeta's wound.

"Say goodbye." Josh realized it was the loin. Of course. He should have known. Who else would want to kill them so badly? Josh heard the gun click, but no bullet went through his heart. He opened his eyes to see Haymitch on the ground in front of them.

He had done the same thing Peeta did.

Josh also saw the loin on the ground behind him. Haymitch must've shot him a little too late. The firing of guns around them stopped. Josh could hear ambulance sirens in the distance. Men started carrying the wounded back. The Mockingjays had won. All of the PeaceKeepers were dead. Josh and Katniss hiked back to the sirens. Josh had one thought on his mind.

**:**

**My father and Haymitch might be dead because of me.**

~A/N~

Should I make Haymitch die? Tell me in the reviews! (BTW- I will **NEVER** make Peeta die! Ever, ever, ever, ever, ever!)


	13. Chapter 13 The Great Drunk

~A.N~

Sry guys. The whole time I was writing this chapter, I had the little red guy on my one shoulder and the little white one on my other. The red one kept sayin, "Let him die!" and the white one was like, in the calmest voice ever, "He did a good deed. Let him live." So I finally came to a design at 12:00 at night. Hope u guys are happy!

**( YOU MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM AFTER YOU ARE DONE READING!)**

Chapter 13- The Great Drunk

Josh and Katniss boarded the ambulance that had Peeta in it. Ivy went into the one with Haymitch in it. Katniss had a tear run down her cheek every so often. She was holding onto Peeta's hand like there was no tomorrow. Katniss' knuckles were white from holding Peeta's hand so tight. One of the medic's in the back with them had to pry her fingers off him so that she wouldn't cut off the blood flow to Peeta's fingers. Josh held out his hand and Katniss grasped onto it with grace. Katniss' hand felt like a rock after a little while. They finally made it to the hospital in District 12. (It was built after the war, turns out Gale's cabin was on the border of North America {Panem} that's why there was a sheer drop off behind it. It was right outside D12 woods) Josh led Katniss inside to the waiting room. They checked in at the front desk. They also checked in Peeta, Haymitch and Ivy. Speaking of Ivy, she appeared next to them after they sat down. Talk about a fast girl.

"Haymitch passed out. But he said before he went to sleep, that he wanted to talk to Josh. And no one else." Katniss was dumb folded on why her old mentor would want to see his grandchild and herself. Being the old drunk man he is.

"All right. Ivy and mom, why don't you two go and see dad? I mean, Ivy, he did save your life. And mom, you two need some time alone." Ivy and Katniss nodded. An hour passed. Josh fell asleep. He was woken up by someone pushing him off the seat.

"Hey! I am not a bean bag!" Katniss laughed.

"You wouldn't wake up to poking." Ivy laughed too. A nurse came over and took Ivy into a room for a check-up. Another nurse came for Katniss a few minutes later. Josh fell back asleep. Water woke him up this time. Spitting out water, we managed to choke out a few words.

"REALLY? I mean just really?" A nurse stood in front of him. She looked startled.

"Sorry Mr. Mellark-"

"Josh."

"Josh, you wouldn't wake up to anything else. Now please follow me, it is time for your check-up." She waved a hand and started walking off down the hallway in front of the waiting room. Josh tried to stand up but was meant with a shooting pain though his leg. He had forgotten about that.

"Uhh…Nurse?" He called down the hall, thumping back into his seat. The nurse turned around.

"Yes?"

"My leg is kinda…well let's just say I can't stand." The nurse dashed to his side. She touched a spot on his leg and Josh hollered out in pain. The nurse called for a stretcher and two men came with it. They lifted Josh on it. The nurse inspected his leg again before taking off down the hallway with the two men towing Josh behind her. The two men dropped Josh off in an operating room. The nurse came to his side.

"Josh, your leg is dangerously injured. You need surgery immediacy." She jabbed a needle into his arm. Josh let the jet black darkness take over. He needed sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

They wouldn't let Ivy and Katniss in to see Peeta in till after the operation. When they were finally let in, Peeta was already awake. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked pain evident in her voice. Peeta sat up and saw Katniss and Ivy. Ignoring the pain from his chest, he readjusted himself so that he was leaning against the pillow. So that they could hug him and he could see their smiles. Katniss flung herself right into Peeta's open arms. Ivy did the same. Peeta kept ignoring the screaming hot white pain coming from his bullet wound. He wanted to hug his family. He needed too. Katniss pulled two chairs over from the corner of the room. Ivy asked the unsaid question. Even though, Katniss' eyes were asking Peeta the whole time.

"Dad, why did you jump in front of the bullet?" Peeta sighed.

"Ivy, I did it because I don't want to lose you. I would have done that for any of you. I love you all so dearly. It would be a stab in the chest if I lose any of my family." Ivy nodded at a loss for words. Peeta opened his arms and Ivy swung herself into them. She started crying.

"Dad, I am so sorry. I thought you were dead. I should have been paying attention. I am so sorry." Peeta shushed her with calming words.

"Ivy. Look at me." Ivy lifted her head up from Peeta's shoulder. "I would put my family before myself. But whatever I do to protect this family, I promise that I will always come back." Ivy buried her head into the crook of Peeta's neck and calmed herself down. Peeta looked over her shoulder at Katniss who was smiling. Peeta smiled back and mouthed always. Always and promise in a sentence meant that promise would always be kept. In the Mellark's world at least.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Josh was in a wheelchair at his dying uncle's side. He had forced the doctor's to let him see his uncle after they said he was dying. Haymitch's eyes finally fluttered open. Josh started to wheel away, about to get a nurse to help save him, but Haymitch grabbed his arm.

"Finn, my time had come. I mean, I am in my 80's. I knew my time was coming soon. With all that alcohol in me anyway." Haymitch cracked a smile. The only thing Josh could do was smile back.

"Uncle, please don't leave us yet. Ivy, she needs you. You are her idol." Haymitch chuckled.

"I am not anybody's idol. I am just an old man lying on his death bed."

"But…you are dad and mom's idol. You saved their life's many times." Haymitch's smile straightened out to a thin line.

"Finn I want you, when you get out of here, to go to the library and watch the 74th Hunger Games."

"The one my parents were in?" Josh asked in shock. Ivy and Josh were forbidden from watching those tapes.

"Yes silly. You could even watch the one I was in…but that one was boring. But anyway, they only told you about their past though words. You need to watch what they did. It will help you understand better to why everyone wants the Mellarks dead."

"All right uncle, I will try." Haymitch's grip on Josh's arm tightened.

"You must promise."

"Always." That word meant I promise and will never break it in the Mellark family. Haymitch raised his arm and closed his eyes.

"My time is coming. Now Finn, one more thing."

"Anything."

"You might regret that. But…tell…your parents that even though I was a drunk ass, I –I," His breathing was ragged. He was dying right in front of Josh's eyes. "I l-o-o-v-e t-" The monitor next to him made a high-pitched beep. Haymitch, the drunken mentor, was dead. And down deep in his heart, he did love Katniss and Peeta. He just never got to say to their faces. He didn't even finish the sentence to Josh.

~A.N~

*mob coming at me with fire and pitch-forks*

Whoa, WHOA! WAIT A MINTUE! LISTEN UP EVERYONE WITH FIRE AND PITCH-FORKS!

All right, now that a got your attention-

*dodges' flaming roll of toilet paper*

Now- everyone take a look at **MaddieFudge99**'s review. Just a hint- that might happen. Or, Haymitch comes back as a ghost. So- you will just have to wait and see! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14 Doctors' Are Friends

~A/N~  
I have REALLY made you guys mad. I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter… But whatev's! This chapter will be a great reliever! And Haymitch…well…let's just say he will be back! ENJOY+REVIEW!

Chapter 14- Dr. Aurelius

Haymitch is dead. My uncle is dead. The great drunk is dead. My friend, my ally is dead. These thoughts were going through Josh's mind 100 mph. doctors and nurses burst through the door. They swarmed like bees around Haymitch. One of the doctors broke away from the herd and came over to Josh who had wheeled himself against the wall.

"Son, what happened?" Josh let out a labored breath.

"Haymitch…when he woke up, told me not to get anyone. So I listened to him." The doctor let out a shaken breath. Josh shuddered.

"Boy, you may be the reason that poor soul died!" The doctor pointed at Haymitch's limp body. The doctor sounded mad, he continued. "Mr. Mellark could be alive! He could be breathing! He could be talking! But no, because of your stupidly, he is DEAD!" Was this doctor a friend? Or foe? The doctor went around to the back of Josh's wheelchair. He wheeled him out into the hallway. He shut the door behind him. The doctor went around and crouched down to Josh's level.

"Let me tell you a secret that my father told me. My father was Peeta's special therapist. He witnessed all of Peeta's yells of agony and pain. One time, the guards hurt him for yelling too loudly. They give him morphine, but his body rejected it. They hurt him bad. My father didn't even go into details when he told me this. My father went into the room once the guards left. What my father saw was a 'bloody mess' as he recalled it. Blood was everywhere. Red heaven. He fixed him up and called doctors. The guards wouldn't let them though. It was just my father and Peeta." A nurse walked past them. The doctor stopped and said hello the nurse just gave a nod. The doctor waited for the nurse to be completely out of sight before he continued. "Peeta wasn't wrapped in hate from his episode. That had faded away. He understood what happened and what he did. As my father couched by his side, Peeta talked."

**FLASHBACK**

**Peeta was lying on his death bed because of his highjacking. Because of Snow. Dr. Aurelius was sitting on his knees , next to Peeta. Or the bloody mess that used to be Peeta. Dr. Aurelius gently undid Peeta's restraints. He was far out of his episode. He would be fine. He was too weak to fight anyway. The banging and shouts from doctors' trying to get though was loud. It echoed though the room. The guards weren't going to allow them though. Blood trickled down from his lip as he talked.**

"**Just let me die. But…tell Katniss one thing. Tell her…I-I" His breathing was slowing down. He was starting to go into the light. The white light of the gates of the future. Dr. Aurelius was NOT allowing him to die. Not yet. Katniss needed him. And, even though he denied it, Peeta needed Katniss. "I-I lo-o-v-e-h-e" Dr. Aurelius cut him off. Yes, it was mean to cut off someone who was trying to say their last words. But, he was going to make sure that these were NOT Peeta's last words. **

"**Peeta, listen to me. You are not going to give in. Your time has not come. You are not even in your 30's yet."**

"**With all of the things I have been though, it feels like I am in my 80's."**

"**That's the point. You are not there yet. You are only a kid. Keep talking, keep talking." He checked Peeta's pulse. Faint, but slow and there. **

"**I-I can't-t-talk-" **

"**Don't give me that Peeta…come on. Talk about anything. How about…" **

"**Katniss." Dr. Aurelius looked at Peeta like as if he had 7 heads. **

"**All right. Talk Peeta, just talk and don't close your eyes or stop. Talk about all of the good things." **

"**She is not a mutt. She saved me multiple times…" Peeta kept blabbing on about Katniss. The door busted open with over 20 doctor's filing in. They pushed Dr. Aurelius out of the way. He walked into the hallway, waiting for the good news that Peeta would be all right. He wasn't going to take anything else or less.**

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**One of the older doctors came up to Dr. Aurelius a while later. They shook hands. **

"**Hello Dr. Aurelius. I am Dr. Bent. I am pleased to tell you that the guards are in jail and Mr. Mellark is doing fine. He will recover 100%."**

"**Peeta. Call him Peeta. That's all he likes to be called."**

"**All right. But, I just have one question for you."**

"**And what is that?" The doctor shifted from foot to foot and slowly looked around. Once he saw that everything was clear and no one was eavesdropping. He started talking again. **

"**How did you save Peeta? His vital signs were at a compete zero. It- He should have died. So…how did you do it?"**

"**With words. I told him he was not allowed to die and told him to just…talk."**

"**It worked. I give you credit. He should be dead. You are lucky."**

"**No, Dr. Bent. We are lucky. Without him, we would have all been dead from those bombs. He and Katniss have saved our lives many times. Talk and words is how you save lives." Dr. Bent nodded and they shook hands. Dr. Bent walked off. From that day fourth, **

**Dr. Bent and Dr. Aurelius never lost a patient to the white light again. **

**They would always talk them out of it. It was their little secret.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Josh was in awe. Dr. Aurelius saved his father's life by words, by talking. That was it. Nothing hard to it.

"So all I needed to do…was talk to Haymitch and he could have lived?" The doctor nodded his head.

"It will be our little secret. Sorry I yelled at you back there…I was a little mad. I have always loved Haymitch."

"Like a fan."

"What? No…"

"Don't define it." They both laughed.

"All right. I was a 'fan'." They laughed again.

"What's your name?"

"Dr. Aurelius the II. But, you can call me by my first name. It is way easier to remember. Call me Dr. Miles."

"Thanks so much. I hope you are my family's doctor every time."

"I can do that. Just ask for me each time. I will also move your family's file under my name. Now, here comes your sister. You better tell her the news. And then, good luck with your parents."

"Thanks Dr. Miles. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Now, let me go and move the file." He winked and headed off. Sure enough, behind him, Ivy was walking towards Josh with grace in her steps. She was happy. She always did that when she was happy. Josh hated to be the one to ruin her great day, but he couldn't hide it forever.

"Josh who was that-"

"Haymitch is dead." Ivy's eyes were saucers. Josh led her to the waiting room and bailed her eyes out into his shoulder. His shirt was drenched by the time she finished.

"What are mom and dad doing?"

"They wanted some time alone."

"To do what?"

"Talk."

Talking always worked…according to everyone.


	15. Chapter 15 The Great Drunk Returns

~A.N~  
So the beginning of this chapter is KatnissxPeeta Fluff, but the end of it is where it gets interesting and also when the great drunk returns! Sry about the boring fluff, but every story has to have a little romance right? (Nothing graphic…I would **NEVER** put that in a story!)

**(MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM AFTER YOU ARE DONE READING!)**

Chapter 15- The Great Drunk Returns

Once Katniss and Peeta got Ivy to leave, Peeta scooted over and Katniss got in bed with him. She put her head on his shoulder, since his bullet wound was on the bottom right side of his chest. Peeta laughed when he saw the weird position Katniss was in.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Peeta Mellark-"

"All right! Don't give me a speech mom! I was laughing because of the way you are lying."

"Well, I can't put my head on your chest because of the bullet wound."

"Katniss, just do it."

"I don't want to hurt you Peeta."

"It doesn't hurt. Besides, I need to start putting purser on it anyway. Just get conferrable." Saying his wound wasn't hurting was a big fat lie. His wound was killing him. It would release a stabbing pain every time he moved. And when he breathed, it felt like someone was rubbing sandpaper on him. Katniss mumbled a quiet okay and readjusted herself. They were both lying down and Katniss had her head right next to his wound. Peeta had his arms wrapped around her and his head was in the crook of her neck.

"I love you Peeta. But, can you please stop risking your life for other people?"

"Katniss, Ivy is our daughter. I couldn't just lay there and watch as a bullet went through her."

"But Peeta, the bullet wasn't aimed at her heart or head. It was just meant to injure her. It was going to hit her in the leg. But, you rolled over and made it land right next to your heart!"

"Katniss, the bullet didn't land anywhere near my heart-"

"My point. If you had rolled over a little more, it would have gone right through your heart."

"But it didn't." Peeta always won these types of augments. Every time, no matter what. Katniss buried her head deeper into Peeta's chest. Peeta held in his scream of pain.

"Damn you Peeta. Why do you always find a loophole though everything?"

"Because I am Peeta. That's why."

"And how come-"

"You can't find any loopholes? Because you are Katniss." Katniss laughed.

"Well, I did find one…"

"And what was that?" Peeta asked, sounding amused at Katniss' try.

"I am not telling."

"Why ever not?" They burst out laughing. Peeta quoting Ceaser Flickerman was pretty funny. He had the accent and everything.

"We have not had this much fun in years."

"That's because of the kids."

"You wanted them. You even said you would take full responsible for them too."

"I know, I know and I don't regret it. They can be so…"

"Peeta, stop trying to make excuses. You love the kids and you love me."

"Real. But, maybe we should send them to live with Annie and Johanna for a while." Johanna and Annie moved in together. They decided to raise baby Finnick together.

"No, I would be too worried and besides, you would be heartbroken."

"Would not. You are just an over-protective mother."

"You are an over-protective father."

"Fine, we are both over-protective. So, we don't want to send the kids off?"

"Peeta, the answer is in your heart. You couldn't leave the children alone for a day without calling and checking up on them." Peeta sighed. This conversation was over. Katniss won.

They snuggled closer and dozed off for a little bit. They were awoken by cold finger's poking them.

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!" It was Ivy's voice. Peeta laughed, because Ivy could never sound mad. Katniss groaned. She was never an early-riser. Peeta always was but Katniss, not so much.

"5 more minutes." Katniss mumbled. Peeta kissed her and that woke her right up. "I'm up, I'm up! So Ivy, what is the problem?" Ivy motioned her hand behind her. Peeta and Katniss both sat up at the same time to see what she was pointing at. Josh was sitting in his wheelchair looking bored. Katniss darted off the bed, almost knocking Peeta over. "Josh what happened?" Katniss was frantic. Josh explained everything. Then, he got to the part about Haymitch. Josh looked into Katniss' eyes. Ivy was sitting next to Peeta on the bed; both of them listening intently.

"Mom, there is one more thing…"

"What is it honey?"

"Umm…Haymitch is dead." Josh said his voice barley a whisper.

"What was that honey? You know how I hate you kids mumbling and-"

"Haymitch is dead!" Josh didn't want it to come out mean, but having to say it twice was just too much. Katniss' mouth opened in shock. Peeta pushed Ivy off the bed with shaky fingers.

"Katniss, get the kids and go home. Now." His eyes were starting to get cloudy. Katniss looked at Peeta, not understanding yet.

"Peeta, you are-"

"GO! NOW! I don't want you to get hurt! Go, NOW!" Katniss understood now. Peeta's eyes started to get a black rim around them. They became smaller.

"Peeta-"

"NOW KAT-" It was too late. The darkness and thoughts took over and he launched himself at Katniss. Katniss prepared for the impact; **but there was none**. Katniss, Josh and Ivy looked at awe at what was holding Peeta back. There was a white mist blocking Katniss. Katniss grabbed the kids and ran out of the room. The white mist held Peeta back in till his episode went way. Then, it disappeared.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Katniss and the kids slammed open the door to their house. Katniss threw off her shoes and jumped on top the couch. Ivy flopped down next to her. Josh wheeled himself over.

"Mom, you saw that white mist stuff right?"

"Yes I did Ivy. What about you Josh?" They all thought they were imaging.

"I saw it mom. But the question I have is what was it?"

"I don't know Josh. But, do you think it was a ghost?"

"A ghost of whom?" Ivy asked, wanting to get back into the conversation. Katniss looked at Josh. Josh nodded his head. Katniss took a breath and then answered.

"Haymitch."

**~A^N~**

**So, what did you think? I told you he would return! Tell me in the reviews about what you thought about Haymitch and this chapter! Thanks! Also, I need ideas! Plz tell me some and any feedback you may have in the reviews! THANKS SO MUCH! **


	16. Chapter 16 New Girl

~A^N~  
So, you must again read the author's note at bottom after you are done reading, THANKS!

Chapter 16- New Girl

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZ- Josh threw out his hand, causing the alarm clock to fly onto the floor. Josh mumbled a curse. He slowly sat up and picked up the alarm clock off the floor. 7:00. Josh sighed and went to his closet. He took out a soft orange t-shirt and some jet black sweat pants. He stumbled down the stairs. Peeta's cooking filled his nose. Pancakes with juicy syrup and crisp toast. Josh smacked his lips and started going down the steps 2 at a time. It had been 2 weeks since everything. Everyone pushed the problems out of their minds and forgot about it. Gale hadn't shown up yet anyway. No need to worry right? Josh took a seat next to his sister at the table. His dad was standing at the stove, finishing up breakfast.

"Good morning Josh. You want breakfast?" Peeta asked, already knowing the answer. Josh would eat anything. Ivy was doing some left-over homework she had forgotten about the night before. Josh smiled.

"Of course I want breakfast! Where is mom?"

"Asleep. Leave her be. Now, you two have 20 minutes until you must leave. Eat and then gather your things." Peeta brought over two plates and then went back over to the counter to grab two more plates. He skillfully headed up the stairs, balancing the plates and not dropping anything. The smell of food always woke up Katniss. Josh started shoving everything down his throat. Ivy looked at him with her mouth agape.

"Wamh?" Josh asked, his mouth full of food. Ivy glared at him and pushed her untouched plate towards him.

"C-H-E-W! I have lost my appetite thanks to you. Meet me at the door in 15 minutes." Ivy scolded him again and then headed up stairs. Josh swallowed the food in his mouth and laughed at himself.

"I will have to remember that…" He said under his breath. He gratefully ate his sister's food as well and watched T.V for the rest of the time. His sister and him headed out the door towards the school. They always walked. It was either that or diving and their family rarely used the car. Ivy meant up with her friends halfway and Josh listened to her blab their ears off for the rest of the walk. Ivy hated the merchant 'snobs'. All of her friends were from the seam, like Katniss. Josh thought the kids from the seam were nasty. All of his friends were merchants. He fit right in anyway. If it wasn't for Ivy's blue eyes, she wouldn't even be considered a merchant. Their family was really just a merchant family. They lived in a big house and Peeta owned the bakery. So, that was their title. Josh let out a sigh of relief when he saw his friends out in the front of the school, talking.

He bolted away from Ivy and joined their conversation. Mike Cartwright, Brandon Perizne, Ben "Bolt" Axon, and Dan Muse. They chatted all about girls all the way to homeroom. Then Bolt, who had dirt on everybody, said something that caught Josh's attention.

"Once you hear this you won't believe it. But, there is a new hottie in school." All of the boy's mouth's hung agape.

"Who is it? What does she look like? I need to find her!" Was Dan's response. They all laughed at him because he already had a girlfriend, Julia Baron. She was nice and not like the other snob merchants.

"If you dump Julia, I will take her." Brandon said. Josh chuckled again. Dan's face went serious.

"I will never dump her and never say that again or I will rip your head off." He said though gritted teeth. Mike laughed a fake laugh loudly and smiled.

"All right. So, Bolt, who is it?" Bolt smiled as well.

"Her name is Susan Har-" Josh's stomach dropped at that moment. He forced himself to listen. "Harn. She has seam hair and eyes. Clearly, her family is from the seam and only married people from the seam." Bolt side-eyed Josh. Josh smirked. His friends were always jealous of him. Bolt continued. "She just moved her from 2 and lives in the seam. She is in our year and according to people who have talked to her, she is very nice and pleasant."

"Is she dating anyone?" Mike asked, clearly wanting to talk to her. Brandon snorted.

"Oh yeah, she has an invisible boyfriend who hangs out in the halls!"

"Really?" Dan asked to add onto the joke. They all laughed. The bell for homeroom rang. They faced to the front of the room.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The rest of the day flew by for Josh. Until lunch came. Josh just stood up from his locker. He started heading towards the noisy lunch room. He saw a girl trying to get her locker open, but with no such luck. Josh instantly knew that was the new girl. Who else couldn't open their locker in November? Josh sighed and walked over to the girl. He gently tapped her shoulder. She whipped around, frightened. Josh held up his hands. She untended.

"So, you need some help?" Josh asked keeping a smile on his face.

"Yes please. By the way, my name is Susan Harn. It's nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me out." Josh pushed the dial to the right a little more and heard the click. He quickly threw the locker open. Susan had her mouth open in shock. "H-how did you do that?"

"I have been here since I was little, in other words I was born here." Susan smiled. Josh leaned his back against the locker next to her.

"So what's your name?"

"Josh Mellark. Or you could just call me Finn." He held out his hand. She shook it with her free hand. They talked for half of lunch and now they knew each other. She threw her books in and they headed to the lunch room, hand in hand. Little did Josh know; that Susan's last name was not really Harn.

**~A^N~  
Okay so, three things-**

**^ Any feedback, tips or ideas, just pm me. Or tell me in the reviews. For example I found out that one of my readers stopped reading because of too many bad words. So, if you want me to stop something or fix something, pm me. I want to make this story enjoyable to all of my readers. **

**^Don't you hate cliffhangers? ;) Sry, but it was a good spot to end.**

**^Lastly, if you can figure out where I got Dan's last name from, the chapter tomorrow will be longer! **

**Dan Muse=Muse is a *********************************** (This is not really how long it is! I just didn't want to give it away!)**


	17. Chapter 17 New Girlfriend

~AN~

You guys owe **anon** for this long chapter! I also might upload another chapter tomorrow! MAYBE! REVIEW!

Chapter 17- New Girlfriend

They sat together at lunch. Josh's friends were giving him looks of jealously. They talked all though out lunch and barely touched their food. When lunch ended, they were both depressed that they had to go to different classes. Josh and Susan were standing outside Susan's 6th period class.

"Finn, you should get going…" Susan called Josh Finn, just like Haymitch.

"I don't care. I have straight B's so my parents wouldn't mind if I skipped a class. Care to join me?"

"But Finn, I am new here and my grades aren't too good right now."

"I can help you, please just follow me."

"But-"

"We aren't leaving the school, just going to a place that nobody goes. Please Susan." The bell rang. Susan sighed. Josh put the most pleading look on. Susan gently pushed him back a little bit.

"Lead the way. You are so lucky you have those blue eyes." Josh smiled. He would have to thank his father when he got home. Josh took Susan's hand and led her to a dusty old janitor's closet. Susan sneezed.

"Keep it down." Josh said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. Susan hit his arm. Josh flinched, not expecting it.

"I have allergies. Gosh, boys…" Josh laughed. He felt around in the back of the closet and then found a knob. After a few pushes, the door creaked open. Sunlight filled the closet from a window up top. Josh pushed Susan onto the ladder. She climbed slowly and carefully. Josh followed right behind her. She pushed the window open after a few grunts and stepped outside. She gasped at the view. Josh took his place next to her. They were on top of the school. The sun was brightly lighting up the sky. It looked like as if you could touch the puffy, white clouds. Susan had never seen a view like this before in her life.

"Finn, this-this is j-beautiful! How did you find this?"

"I said I was born here didn't I? My father showed this to me one day. He said that since my mother and sister had a spot in the woods, I and he should have one too. We are the only two people that know about this. My dad said that he found this when he was in school. A girl that died in the war showed him. I think her name was…Madge? Yeah that sounds right." Susan nodded her head. Her father knew Madge. He told her about her. He would always talk about her, all of the time when he was depressed. Madge would be the only name Susan would hear. "Susan?" Josh waved a hand in front of Susan's face to get her attention.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Do you miss home?"

"Yeah…I miss my mom."

"Didn't she move here with you?"

"Well just a year ago, my dad divorced my mom. I live with my dad. So, I haven't seen my mom since…" A tear run down her cheek. Josh wrapped his one arm around her waist.

"You know, I don't know what it feels like to have one parent, but I do know what it feels like to have 2 parents that changed the world." Still crying, Susan nodded her head. "Do you know who my parents are? Who am I kidding; everyone knows who my parents are."

"The girl on fire and the boy with the bread."

"Yes, you don't know the half of it." Josh laughed a fake laugh.

"But, isn't nice being famous?"

"Well…do you know what they did to my father?"

"No, my dad told me about your family but never about Peeta." Josh sighed.

"Well, Snow highjacked him. In other words, they took all of the god memories of my mom and replaced them with bad ones. So during the war, he tried to attack her and kill her. But, my mom knew that the old dad was in there and she hung on by a thread. So, when my dad finally figured out how to sort out the memories and control it, they got together. His 'episodes' we call them, have been spiking up recently because one of their enemies came back." Susan looked at Josh and moved closer to him. Josh's grip around her hip tightened.

"What enemy?" Josh sighed and ran his other hand though his golden hair. Susan tilted Josh's face towards hers. "Who Finn?"

"Gale. Do you know him? Gale Hawthorne." Susan hid her shock and shook her head. A compete lie. Josh continued. "He killed my mother's little sister Prim. Ivy, my sister, middle name is Primrose." Susan laid her head on Josh's chest. She felt bad. Bad that her own father killed Katniss' sister.

"How old was she?" Josh let out a puff of air.

"Gee, I don't know. I think like umm maybe 15?" Susan felt tears run down her face again. She started bailing her eyes out to a complete stranger. Josh held her tighter. He moved her chin up towards him, so that she could see his blue eyes. Her crying settled. "Look at me Susan. It isn't your fault. It really isn't Gale's fault. This is Snow's fault. Please don't cry. Please."

"But, I-" She was going to say that she had a secret. That her dad was a killer. But, Josh put a finger to her lips.

"It's not your fault. Just trust me."

"But-"

"Always."

"All right. Always." The word always was banned from her household. Josh twirled her around. She leaned up and kissed him. Josh kissed back. His second girlfriend. But, this girlfriend he was sure of would last him forever. Nothing would break them apart. They pulled away for air.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Susan's smile was a mile wide.

"Always." It felt so good to let that word leave her lips. It felt to Susan, that she was now grown up. Josh pulled her into a kiss again.

"We should get back. I think it is already 7th period. What do you have?"

"Gym." Their smiles widened to now a state's length.

"I have that too. I guess we do have one class together." Josh led the way down the stairs and they both headed to gym, hand in hand.

Boyfriend and girlfriend.


	18. Chapter 18 New Secrets

~A^N~  
I looked back at the last chapter and found out that is wasn't really long. So then I felt guilty. So, this is 3 chapters combined into 1. Just for you guys! Over 100 reviews! That makes 3 of my stories with over 100 reviews! I am so grateful to have you guys! Thanks so much for your kind feedback. Ans ideas for the next chapter? Tell me in the reviews or pm me. THANKS SO MUCH!

**I also want to give a special thanks to ****Clove is a ninja**** for this chapter. The idea for this chapter was from her. **

Chapter 17= New Secrets

_They headed to gym, hand in hand. Boyfriend and girlfriend._

When they got to gym, the teacher asked where they were. Considering it was already halfway through the period. Josh pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. Susan could see that it had a teacher's signature on it. Mr. Vaux grumbled an all right and pointe to the changing rooms. As they walked away they started to part. But, Susan had one question.

"Finn, where did you get that?"

"I got pulled out of class once before."

"Sure thing Finn." Josh smiled. Susan reminded him of Haymitch. Josh was happy none of his friends had this class with him. They would be making fun of him for sure. He let out a puff of air and got changed. Then, obeying orders, he started running around the gym.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

1 MONTH LATER

Josh had his back against one of the poles outside the front of the school. He was waiting for Susan. Josh jumped when someone touched the back of his shoulder. He whipped around, about to yell at the person, but was meant by a giggling Susan. Josh sighed.

"Got you that time. That's payback for in gym today."

"Yeah, but I am still the master at sneak attacks." He pulled her into a kiss. Josh noticed her cheek was a bright red. "Susan, what happened to your cheek?" Susan quickly put her hand up to the spot to hide the red from view.

"Nothing, I tripped."

"No, that is more like a smack. Tell me who did this to you."

"It's nothing Finn. I am fine."

"Tell me. I will rip them to shreds." Josh took Susan's face in his hands. Susan zipped her lips. Josh laughed. "All right. But, I will find out about this." They started walking towards Josh's house. Susan had yet to meet Katniss and Peeta. Josh was trying to hide her. He wasn't sure what his parents would think. But, when he snuck in late last night, Katniss caught him and he had to spill the beans. They both wanted to meet her the next day, so Josh couldn't wiggle out of it. The walk to Victor's Village was silent. Josh would have to do all of the talking when they got there. They got to the door and Josh was holding Susan's hand. "You ready for this Susan? I mean…I don't know how my parents will react butt…"

"They will love me. That's what you always say anyway." Josh laughed a pushed open the door. Katniss and Peeta were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Ivy wasn't home; she was at a friend's house. Katniss tore her eyes away from the screen. She stood up. Peeta was still watching TV, ignoring his surroundings. Katniss walked over and shook Susan's hand.

"And you are?"

"Susan Harn. I am Josh's girlfriend."

"Talk about being blunt…" Josh mumbled under his breath. Katniss looked behind her to see that Peeta was still watching the show. She sighed and walked back over to the couch. Katniss took the remote off the coffee table and flipped of the TV. Peeta looked at Katniss with pity in his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"Josh's girlfriend is here. You must be blind, gosh Peeta." Peeta slowly stood up. Slowly just to get on Katniss' nerves. When he was finally standing next to Katniss, she punched him in the arm. Peeta laughed and held out his hand to Susan. She shook it and Peeta introduced himself.

"Josh's father. You can just call me Peeta. And Josh, this is the girl you have been talking about nonstop?" Peeta always insisted that he be called by his first name. He hated being called Mr. Mellark. Josh blushed a deep red and everyone else laughed. Josh tried to defend himself.

"Okay, dad is lying. I do not talk about you nonstop. I mean-" Josh stopped himself. He lost his train of thought. Peeta patted his son on the back.

"Just joking. Now, Susan are you staying for diner?"

"Umm…" She looked at Josh and he smiled. She smiled back. "I guess so. As long as I won't be a pain."

"Oh no, you will be fine." Peeta darted back over to the couch and turned on the television. He was _not_ going to miss this episode.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Peeta made steaks and mashed potatoes for diner. After diner, they all went into the family room to watch TV. It was Friday. So, Ivy got permission to sleep over at her friend's house. The clock said 9:50. Susan gasped, realizing what time it was. She jumped up out of Josh's grip and headed towards the door. Josh stood up and went after her with Peeta following behind. Katniss stayed on the couch.

"Susan, what is the matter?" Josh touched her shoulder and she flinched. Josh got even more worried. Josh also swore he saw a lone tear leak from her eye.

"I am sorry Josh. My limit to be out is 8, so my dad will kill me if I don't get home now." Little did Josh and Peeta know, she meant literally. Peeta was caught up and standing next to Josh. He looked susipous.

"Susan, we can call your dad."

"No," She sharply said and took in a breath. She opened up the door. "No, I am sorry. My dad would just freak…no please. I will be all right. Thanks so much for diner Mr. Mellark and I will hopefully see you tomorrow Josh." She bolted off. Josh looked at his father.

"She is hiding something dad. She had a red welt on her cheek. Someone is hurting her, and I would bet it is her father." Peeta's face went dark when Josh said red welt.

"Like from a hand or a-"

"Like a hand."

"Doesn't she have a mom?"

"Susan said her dad divorced her mother a year ago." Peeta whispered a curse to himself.

"Katniss, we are going out. We will be home soon. Clean up please, if you want." Katniss wasn't one to do chores.

"All right Peeta, love you." Peeta and Josh were already out the door. They ran to catch up with Susan and then kept a steady pace a good distance behind her.

"Dad, why did you curse when I said her parents were divorced?"

"Her father is probably depressed. So he is taking out his anger on his own daughter." Josh nodded his head. He knew Susan was hiding something. But the question is, why? They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Josh didn't keep anything from her so why, was she keeping stuff from him? Susan took a quick left turn into the seam. Peeta and Josh followed her to the…Hawthorne house?

"Uh, dad…isn't this the Hawthorne house?"

"Yes it is now shh..." As Susan went in through the front door, they hid in a bush and looked through the window. Susan high-tailed it down the hallway but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking terribly. Peeta looked closer.

"Josh, does that look like Gale to you?" Josh looked closer as well. He couldn't tell because the hallway they were in was too dark. They could see just the outline.

"I can't tell dad. Wait until they come into the light of the lamp." Peeta nodded his head. But he already knew the answer. That was Gale. He could tell by the bulky figure. They could hear Gale from their spot in the bushes. The whole seam could hear him.

"And where were you, Susan?" Susan slowly turned around.

"I-I w-as-a-at-a-friend's house."

"And whose house was that, exactly?"

"Umm…"

"Answer me Susan, or this will turn out worse."

"Josh's."

"Last name?"

"No dad please, you won't let me see him again." She was crying now. Gale pinned her against the wall.

"Last name." He growled again. Josh and Peeta decided this was the right time to do something. They stood up and went to the front door. They rang the doorbell. No answer. Josh could hear Susan crying. He could hear Gale yelling. Susan finally cracked.

"Mellark! Josh Finn Mellark!" Peeta slammed his side into the door. It wouldn't budge. Gale blew his top.

"YOU ARE NTO ALLOWED TO TALK TO ANY OF THAT DAMN FAMILY! NEVER! Do you understand me?" Susan whimpered but didn't say yes. Peeta and Josh slammed into the door together. It cracked open. Josh flew inside and launched himself on top of Gale. Peeta grabbed Susan and pushed her towards the door.

"Go tell Katniss that if we aren't there in 10 minutes, to call the police." Susan nodded her head and flew off towards Victor's Village. Peeta turned back around to get Josh thrown at him. They both landed into the wall with a sickening thud. Peeta gently pushed Josh off of him and attacked Gale. Josh was unconscious.

"How dare you see my daughter and tell her of your sickening lies. HOW DARE YOU!" Gale threw Peeta against the wall. But, Peeta got right back up and tumbled on top of Gale. Peeta had him in a locked potion on the floor. He threw punches at his face. Gale's face was bloody and Peeta's arm was numb and bloody, but, neither of the men was going to give up this fight. Gale got enough strength to push Peeta off him and now he was on top of Peeta. He threw a few punches to his face and then laughed.

"Mellark, I told you Katniss was mine." One more punch and Peeta was out cold. Gale tugged both of the Mellark men into the back yard and threw them onto the hidden hovercraft. "Take them to my cabin. Make sure they can't get out."

And with that, a new secret was revealed.

Was Susan a trader?

Or just a normal girl, trying to get rid of her past?


	19. Chapter 19 Shiny or Real

Chapter 19- Shiny…?

Josh was asleep in his bed. His sister was snoring soundly in the next room. Katniss was sleeping, no nightmares hunting her. Peeta's arms were wrapped gently and protectively around her. He was her protector. He was her guardian. He was the reason no nightmares could get in. Peeta was Katniss' shield; as she was the princess. Josh snuggled closer to his pillow. This was one of those nights that he couldn't sleep. Not from scary mutt dreams (which he had never had) or from fear of being kidnapped, but from thought. Just from thoughts of his world. School, his sister and his parents orbited around in his head. Some nights, this happened from stress. But others, he just couldn't get the thoughts to disappear or go away. They would just keep circling around in his head. Like the moon in its orbit. Today nothing really happened though. So why were these…ideas popping up in his mind? Why? Why kept repeating itself in Josh's head.

Why.

Why, why, why, why. Just…why? Josh closed his eyes. Everything at once wiped itself out of Josh's mind. All of the ideas, fantasy's and thoughts. Josh questioned his mind. What the heck? His mind, of course, didn't answer. I mean, minds can't talk. Josh just let the darkness over take him and he fell asleep, questions still floating around his mind. He was haunted by Gale's devil of a face. Josh shivered in his sleep. The pictures of Gale snapping across Josh's mind seemed almost too real. Gale smiling a wicked, evil smile and holding a knife. Scarier ones followed. A cold sweat broke out on Josh's hands and forehead. The hairs' on the back of his neck stood up. Josh swore he felt a cold breath in his face. The images of Gale stopped suddenly. Like, as if the power went out. Josh forced his eyes open. It felt like they had been rusted shut for years. Standing in front of him was Gale sharping a knife. It had blood on it. Gale looked away from the knife and at Josh, an evil smile dancing across his lips.

"Josh," He said in harsh, snake-like voice. "You are awake. I beginning to think someone else already killed you." The temperature in the room seemed to drop by 10 degrees. Josh tried to say something, but the only thing that came out was a scared whimper. Gale chuckled. "Now, now Josh. Take a deep breath. I am not here to hurt you." Gale lied right though his teeth. Josh didn't want to take in a breath. What if Gale just being around poisoned the air? Gale smiled wider, making him look like a father.

The knife in his hand seemed to disappear into thin air.

Gale sat on the edge of Josh's bed. He flicked on the lamp. Josh gasped in horror and shock. Gale's form had completely changed. He now had blond locks on his head and bright blue eyes. Josh shook his head. He wasn't going to believe this. His dad was not Gale. His father was not a killer.

"No…" Josh said, barely audible. Peeta leaned in closer to give Josh a kiss on the head. Josh was frozen in his place. From fear.

Shock.

Pain.

Caring.

Loving…what was going on here? Josh opened up his heart and arms to his father. His father's smile was a mile wide.

"Josh…I am sorry to say this…but your mother is," Peeta pulled out a bloody knife from underneath Josh's quilt. Peeta, without hesitation, stabbed the knife though Josh's heart. Peeta's words were not his own when they slid from his mouth. "Dead." Josh knew this was not his father. This was a dream. His father always had a niche with words. The last word Josh could mutter out of his mouth was not what he wanted to say. His lips just moved without his permission.

"No…" Josh mustered all of his strength and said it again, but louder. "NO! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! You are GALE!" Josh started pulling on his restraints. The doctor and Gale looked at Josh with no pity.

"Is it working?" Gale asked, his voice a flat tone. The doctor looked at Josh's increasing heartbeat.

"No. His red blood cells are absorbing it, which is good. But his white blood cells are fighting off the venom. Which is bad. For this to work like when Snow did it with Peeta, both of the cells need to take all of the venom in." Gale cursed.

"Get it to work Dr. Ferguson. Or else you will be the one with Tracker-jacker venom inside you." Gale turned on his heel and stalked out of the room to go and tell Peeta the good news. The good news that his son was going to be an exact replica of him. Including the same past. Dr. Ferguson sighed and jabbed another needle into the poor boy's trembling skin. Another hour past and Josh's white blood cells give in and started to suck in all of the venom.

"Yes. Yes…yes! The venom is working! Gage! Call Mr. Hawthorne! Tell him it is working!" The other doctor in the room nodded and darted though the doors. He came back a moment later with Gale right behind him. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Start pumping in the bad memories. Do it quick." Both of the doctors nodded and took the morphing needle out of his arm.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Josh forced his eyes open. Three men were standing over him. Their voices were distorted and he was dizzy. He tried to lift his head up, but instead his head landed with a thump back on his pillow. He was out cold. Something wasn't right though. His dreams were filled with shiny images.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Josh please wake up. We need to show you something." That sounded like his mother's voice. His blue eyes bolted open in an instant, searching around the bright white room for his weary mother. There was just one man above him now. The man smiled. Josh instantly recollected that smile. It was Gale's.

"Where is mom? What did you do to her?" Josh pulled on the jet black restraints. They wouldn't budge. Gale laughed an evil laugh. Josh wanted to choke him.

"Josh, did the venom not work?" Josh's face lost all of its color and went pale. Those shiny memories, the needles, the weird mention in hyper ness, the odd feeling of something not normal rushing like a bullet though his blood stream… it all happened. They were trying to do what they did to his father on him. But, Josh knew it didn't work because he knew which images were fake and real. Shiny and normal. Gale's eyes were like daggers, just waiting to be thrown at its target. "Now, repeat after me Josh. Peeta is a mad killer and I hate him." Josh gulped.

"Peeta is a mad killer and I hate him." He didn't mean it though. The venom hadn't worked all the way though. It was a lie. Gale turned around and went out of Josh's view for a second. Josh could hear muffled talking. "Dr. Ferguson, you are a master-mind. You are my 3rd in command. Please take him to the cell with Peeta. Maybe by the time we check on them again, this little rat might have killed that backstabbing bread boy."

"Yes sir." Another needle got stuck into his arm and he felt hands underneath his arm pits, picking him up.

The hands were chill-to-the-bone cold and not his father's.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Josh felt the cold hands still tugging beneath him. He sighed inside his head and felt a rib-breaking slam to his side. He gasped for air. Josh guessed that sigh wasn't inside his head. Something pitched into his arm and Josh was pulled under by the drugs.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
"JOSH! Come on! COME ON! Stay with me! Please wake up!" Warm arms engulfed him and warm lips kissed him on the forehead. Josh's eyes opened in a flash. He was in a dark cell that was lit only by one light. He was sitting on someone's lap. Josh whipped around and saw that the person was Peeta. Peeta's eyes shone when he saw Josh was alive. They were crystal with tears threating to spill. But, Peeta kept strong for his son. His grip on Josh tightened and Josh whined in pain. Peeta pulled back his arms within a second. "Where?"

"Rib…side." Josh said in between big gulps of air. Peeta inspected Josh's rib injury. He had a broken rib as Peeta guessed from the amount of pain Josh was showing every time put his finger on it. "Dad…you-u d-don't know what they did to me in the-ere."

"What did they do to you Josh? All I see on you is small circles here and there. But not any major bruises. Besides your rib."

"They…" Peeta wrapped one arm around his son.

"Always." Josh took in a breath and let it all flow out.

"They inserted me with tracker-jacker venom. Tried to turn me into you. But, it didn't work. I lied to Gale to make him think it worked." Peeta's jaw was tightened and his grip on Josh was also tight.

"To make you hate Katniss?"

"No dad…that's the bad part. To make me hate you." A lone tear rushed quickly down Peeta's cheek.

"Now I know how Katniss used to feel…" He mumbled under his breath. Josh heard him but didn't say anything. He knew what his father meant. Just then, the wall in front of them crumbled down and 20 men with guns pointed came into their cell. One of the men stood out to Josh.

"Dr. Miles?" Miles looked over to Josh and smiled he darted to Josh's side and Peeta explained the tracker-jacker venom and the rib.

"Dr. Miles…thank you."

"Just doing my job Finn." The men carried Josh out of the building. A rough gun battle happening behind them. They got hustled into a jeep and drove off. Miles and Peeta tended to Josh in the back.

That equaled 3 people that called Josh Finn.

**~A.N~**

**Okay so you might be confused. But the beginning is a dream caused by tracker-jacker venom. The rest is acutely happening. Plz review! This was long because something happened in gym today so I had to write it all out of me. This chapter was 1,600+ words so that deserves some reviews! PLEASE! **

***I also know the ending was crappy but, plz still review! I really need an up-lifter after what happened today!***


	20. Chapter 20 Echoes JUST AND MUST READ

~A-N~

Sry guys…I am breaking my streak of every chapter being a total of 1,000+ words plus each. But this is more like a filter chapter. I have decided to make this a series. So that means there will be a total of 3 books. So, plz enjoy this filter "chapter". I will post the second book as soon as I get out of my brain freeze. A lot of stuff has been going on and I am stressed so I will post it soon. I will let you guys know what it is called. After the second there will be a third and final book. So, please keep on look-out at my profile for a new story. I will try to pm message all of you and tell you the title. So thank you again for sticking with me and reviewing! One more thing…

**A FEW SHOUT OUTS: (MUST READ) :**

**LOOK FOR YR NAME (IF LISTED…)**

**anon**- you need to get an account! It is easy to set up and it would help you keep track of when I post my stories and or a new chapter! You can set it up so that you get an email every time I or one of your other favorite author's posts a new chapter/story. Please! I would add you to my favorite author's list and it would be easier to communicate. PLEASE! Ps- Thanks for sticking with me from the beginning!

**Natnat24 **&** Chinamayred **&** Katnissxpeeta4ever **&** Everdeen74 **&** peetalicious** - Same goes you guys! You guys need to get an account! PLEASE!

**Fly Alone**- Every time you review, my heart feels like a burden got lifted off it. You always spark up my day. I hope you read the squeal!

**monkeyassassin1313**- Yr review made me stronger and I thank you for that. I know you just started reading so I hope you read the 2nd book!

**Clove is a ninja**- You have stuck with me from the beginning of this story and didn't break off. I thank you for that. Enjoy!

**Egyptiandude990**- Thank you so much for your reviews. You give me tips and make me feel special. Thank you!

**MiiMyselfandTime**- You are an amazing writer. Like, you are a legend on here! (To me anyways! EVERYONE on here is a legend! ;)) I love your stories and I am happy that you took time to read mine! Thank you!

**MaddieFudge99**- Late start to reviewing, but you did research when I asked. Thanks so much for enjoying this story!

**PeaceAndLoveForever**- Reviewed once, but I am still glad you answered my author's note question! Thanks!

**PeetaMellarklover981**- One of my best friends on here, thank you for filling my life with yr amazing story and kindness for my story.

**Rayella Forever**- No clue if you are still reading, but thank you for your awesome reviews.

**IzzyQuagmire0907**- Another one of my friends, thanks for reading and great random stories!

Lee1597 & **hungergamesfangirl80**- No clue if you guys are still reading, but thanks for your review on Haymitch! Remember- he is still alive in the Mellark's hearts and ghost form!

**girlonfire68**- Thanks for your fabulous reviews and tips!

See how everyone has a smiley face? That means I respect and am truly grateful to everyone that reviewed! So thank you to even the people I didn't list!

THANKS AGAIN AND my summer break is coming up so I will post the second book in a week or so. (That's when my summer break starts!)

Chapter/Filter/ Info- _ Echoes

The same thing happened as last time. Peeta and Josh got brought into the hospital.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**ONE MONTH LATER**

January. The snow month. The brightest nights with glamorous stars in the sky. The nights nip at your fingertips and the sky as dark as a jet black horse. The ice left over from December shine in the evening moonlight. The Mellark household was like a diamond in a bin of coal. Josh and Ivy were asleep and Peeta and Katniss were asleep also. Ivy's screams all of a sudden started echoing though the hall.

~A^N~

Cliffhangers…

Love me?

Hate me for splitting this up into 3 stories?

Don't know? Tell me yr thoughts in the reviews.

THE SECOND BOOK WILL BE OUT SOON!

THANKS AGAIN!


	21. Chapter 21 Echoes P2 JUST AND MUST READ

**~A^N~**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to ask you guys for something. Here is what I have for chapter one so far…it is only a little bit, but I posted it on here because I need help finding a title! So you can tell me in the reviews and/or pm me! Thanks! Feedback would be appreciated too!**

**A little bit from chapter 1….like a paragraph! **

Josh and Susan were strolling through the town. People were waving and saying good morning to them as they passed by. Josh had Susan's hand in a strong grip. He wasn't going to let anyone take her from him. Not again. He wasn't going to let her father abuse her or a simple fly land on her. They turned a corner, to be meet by a man in all black and a top hat on. He lifted up his head and held out his arm, blocking Josh and Susan's way. Josh's grip on Susan tightened even farther. He was probably cutting off the blood flow to her fingers. Josh coughed slowly and cleared his throat.

"Excuse us sir-" He started in the nicest tone possible. But, the mystery figure cut him off.

"I know who you two are. And I came to a 'warn ya." His voice was rough and Josh could directly smell the reek of alcohol. The man took off his hat. He had dirty-blonde hair and a little bit of a stub at the chin. The man smiled and his teeth were a fainted yellow from past beer.

"Warn us about what?" Susan asked, her voice cracking at the end. She was now clutching on to Josh's right arm for dear life.

"Finn, I need to tell you this fast." His voice was now rushed and full of worry. Josh opened his ears and listened. "I saw what is coming your way and it an 'it pretty. Gale will be back. But, something else is going to happen before that. No," The man shook his head. He looked around and his eyes landed on another figure coming towards them. The other figure had his hand deep in his right side pocket. "No, it is going to happen tonight. Something having to do with Ivy. Now, take this." The man handed Josh a chain with something on the end. "Always wear that necklace Finn, no matter what. Now, I must be going. I will try to meet you again soon. I will always be watching over you in your hearts. Now go home and don't come out again!" He snapped the last part, causing Josh and Susan to flinch.

**~A^N~  
Sry bout the cliffhangers, but I can't just tell you the whole chapter one now can i? I will post it soon, just need to finish up a few flaws and then it will be up! Yr wait is coming to an end! **

**So, help with the title? Plz, it will make the story be up quicker! **

**Also, I want to thank a few more people I forgot to thank in the last a/n…**

**tiz300**

**greasergirl0003**

**Heart Breaker 101**

**zalamode00**

**fanfictionisthebest**

**Live- life-your-way**

**obssesedtodamax598**

**hutcherwife**

**2coolforu**

**Aloha-Pinkly**

**KEM**

**Trapped In Narnia**

**Awesomeness**

**lonleylover13**

**IllLookAfterYou**

**Susie3876**

**Horsecrazy141**

**Yeah, sry I looked deeper into the reviews and saw I missed a lot of people! So thank you to all that reviewed! **

**So, plz any ideas for the title will be very happy! Also, guess who the mystery man is in the reviews! Wait in till you see… anyway-**

*******Anon****, you still need to get an account!* **


	22. Chapter 22 THE SQEAUL

**Hey guys- I have good news! The second book is up! It is called The Aftermath Book 2: The Inner Fire's Venom! R & R plz! **


End file.
